The age of hearts
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Axel and Organization 13 are back. Axel joins the good side but Larxene will do what ever it takes to make him pay. Oh, and Sora and Axel have to stop the organization from destroying there home too
1. Rebornwith a heart

(My first Kingdom hearts fanfic. so her goes nothing.)

The entire organization 13 was being reborn at long last. And they would be reborn with something they craved. A heart. After all, a heart is the reason why organization XIII exists.

Axel had woken to sound of water crashing againts the shore. He looked around and saw that he was on some sort of island. It wasnt just an island though. It was Destiny Island.

"Oh my gosh. This is where...he lives." Axel said in disbelief.

Axel looked down at his body only to discover that he wasn't wearing his organization XIII robes. He was wearing a black shirt with a flaming skull design in the center, black jeans with a chain hanging out from the pockets,and red and grey sneakers.

"Woah...hehe nice threads." Axel laughed.

Suddenly he heard someone call his name. the voice sounded very familiar to him. It was indeed Sora's voice and he was with Kairi as well.

"Ax...Axel. It's you...it really is you." Sora said in disbelief.

"Sora me boy. Long time no see." Axel walked towards the suprised couple. Kairi backed away as Axel got closer. Surely she hadn't forgotten about the time he kidnapped her. Axel saw her reaction and immediately knew what was up. He raised his left hand up as if he were waiting for a teacher to respond to him. he looked at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Listen Kairi, I know I...did somethings in the past but that was the old me. I'm a new person baby." Axel winked at the both of them. Kairi's worried expression turned into a childish smile.

"Axel...how are you alive? I saw you sacrifice yourself." Sora questioned.

Axel rubbed the back of his head and looked around aimlessly.

"I don't really...know kiddo."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with the rest of the organization.<span>

"Oh it feels good to be back." Xigbar said happily as he paced the new castle oblivion.

"I couldn't agree more Xigbar." Larxene replied with an evil smirk. "I just wish the rest of the organization didn't choke out on us."

Since the enitre Organization XIII units were born with there hearts, some decided to walk there own paths. However, some stayed for in the organization for there own reasons. The only members that stayed were Saix, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Demyx, and Xemnas. The other few have gone to perfect there lives.

"So guys what's our new plan?" asked a Demyx curiously.

Larxene looked at demyx and put her hand on his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Larxene said sarcastically. She turned her whole body towards him.

"Think Demyx. Why are we all here?" Demyx looked at her with a puzzeled face and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why?" Demyx asked.

Larxene face slapt her forhead. She couldn't believe Demyx's stupidity. She grabbed demyx by the hood of his coat and whispered in his ear.

"Axel you idiot. It's because of him that we died in the first place and...and." She clenched her fists and slammed them on the wall nearest to her. "And I'm gonna make him pay. That ass hole broke my heart." Demyx walked over to her and placed his arm on her left shoulder.

"Larxene." Demyx said calmly. larxene looked at demyx in anger. Demyx immediatley backed away and raised his hands in defense. "I'm...I'm sure you'll get em'.

Larxene stormed out of the room leaving Demyx and Xibar puzzeld. As soon as she left, in walked the original leader himself. Xemnas walked in and stared down everyone he saw.

"There is to be a meeting in five minutes." with that said, he walked out.

5 Minutes later in the organization war room.

"Everyone listen up." Xemnas commanded as he took a seat in his chair.

everyone sat in silence as there leader was about to speak. Larxene was deep in thought. there wasn't a day that went by were she hadn't thought about how different things would be if Axel hadn't betrayed them. She also thought about how life would be if they were...together. But since he lied to her. well... she has trouble even thinking about it. All she could do now was listen to what Xemnas had up his sleeves.

"I have an announcement to make." Xemnas stood up and directed his attention torwards the group of oranization members. "We all know the reason of our downfall wasn't just because of one person, but another we all used to call our own." Larxene looked up and starred daggers into Xemnas. " what if i told you I know the wereabouts of our enemy's." Larxenes mouth dropped wide open. This was her chance to get back at Axel.

"Excuse me Xemnas. But how do you suppose we deal with that traitor Axel?" Larxene questioned. She grinned evily as she summoned four knives on the table.

"We dont. Atleast...not yet." He looked at Larxene and saw determination in her eyes. He knew she wanted to rip Axel completely in half. Maybe there was a way he could use that anger of hers. He pointed larxene and Marluxia. He smiled devilishly at the two. Obviously he had a plan.

"I think I have the perfect mission for you two." Xemnas said as he handed the larxene and Marluxia cards that appeared to lead to Destiny Island.

"What mission would that be my lord." replied Marluxia.

Xemnas walked torwards Marluxia and handed him an Organization XIII robe. "Your mission is to infiltrate Destiny island and convince Axel to come back to our side. If he refuses well...do what ever it takes to make sure he doesn't refuse."

Larxene smiled again in a devilish manner. Surely this won't end well for the pyro.

And this is chapter 1 people. Chapter 2 is on its way. So rate and comment.


	2. Shocking encounter

**Part 2 rate and comment.**

Axel and Sora were sitting on beach just the looking at the sunset. To Axel, it was the most beautiful sunset he ever saw.

"Man that's one beautiful sunset." Axel said as relaxed his muscles and laid back on the tree he was reclining on.

Sora looked at him and giggled cheerfully. "You know Axel, it's even prettier at night were you can see the stars." Sora pointed to the sun as it began lower out of sight. All that could be seen now where the stars and the moon.

"Ok I'm definitely doing this every day." Axel said as he gawked at the starry night sky.

Axel pointed towards one particular moving star that seem to be getting bigger. Axel stared in aw at the ever growing star. The more it grew, the brighter it got.

"Woah thats a nice shooting star." Sora implied.

Axel looked at the star carfully. something seem strange about the star. "That looks like...THATS NOT A STAR!" Axel yelled as he took Sora in his arms and evaded the the incoming projectile. Axel landed back for on a rock and recovered quickly.

"Wha...what the?" Sora stutterd.

In the middle of the smog, the silhouette of two figure could be seen clearly. Axel summoned up his chakrams while Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Sora? something tells me where in for one hell of a night." said Axel.

"wouldn't you know it." replied one of the silhouette's. Sora and Axel's jaws almost fell to the floor. The smog finally cleared only two reveal the black coated body's of the two organization XIII members. Larxene and Marluxia in the flesh.

"Oh no," sobbed Axel. " Not you two Again." Sora looked at the two human's disgust. Obviously, since they were reborn WITH there hearts. That made them official human's.

"Oh believe pyro," Larxene said cheerfully. " were back. And this time im gonna torture slowly and painfully."

Just hearing those words made Axel cringe. But, being the tough soldier of fire, he quickly regained his composure.

"What is it that you want?" Axel questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

Larxene laughed maniacally at Axel's Question. "well let's see," She paced the ground while looking at Axel. "The organization want Sora Dead and they want you to come back to our side." Axel frowned at at her. He Knew that was never gonna happen.

"So what do you want?" He questioned her.

"I want...YOUR BLOOD AXEL!" Larxene roared as she charged Axel with full force.

The two locked hands and stared each other other. Larxene glimpsed at the only area of Axel's body that was wide open to an attack. His chest. Taking advantage of the situation, She kneed him in the chest, causing Axel to grip his stomach in pain. Axel tried to retaliate with a slice to the stomach with one of his chakrams. But Larxene saw the attack coming and dodged it. She jumped up in the air and threw her kunai's at Axel feet, pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha'. Now your all mine hotty." Larxene mocked as she fist pumped the air.

Axel threw both his chakrams at Larxene, hopeing they would slice her in half. Unfurtunately for him, She easily caught them and stuck them in the ground. The Dancing Flurry of Flames was completely helpless now.

"Dammit, I don't understand. Since when where you this strong?" Axel questioned as he looked at his bloody feet.

"Easy Axel. I've been training while youve been acting like a complete surfer dude." Larxene replied with a venomous tone.

She walked up to Axel until her face was inches away from his. " I'm gonna' ask you some questions Axel dear. And you better tell me the truth." Axel knew he had no choice but to give in to Larxenes Demand. Axel was not going to enjoy this.

"Don't worry Axel. Once I'm done with you, you'll be back home with us...with me." Larxene grabbed Axel chin then kissed him on his cheek.

Part 3 is coming soon to a fanfiction near you lolol.


	3. The others

Chapter 3

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sora commanded as he summoned his mighty keyblade. "He...he is my friend now. He doesn't part of your Orginization XIII problems." Larxene turned her attention towards the keyblade hero. She didn't like his tone.

She pointed a finger at him. " You talkin' to me little man?" She asked while making waveing patterns with her hand.

"Ugh...Larxene leave Sora out of this." Axel demanded.

Larxene turned her attention towards Axel again. "what did you just say?" Larxene questioned in an angry manner. She never liked being told what to do. Not even by Xemnas. Feeling like taking her anger out on the red head himself, She cracked her knuckles and slapped Axel right in the mouth. He could taste the in his mouth. He got so angrey to the point were he thought about spitting the blood in Larxene's face. But he knew if he did that it would just lead to more pain...for him. Larxene smiled at the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." She spat in anger.

Sora could no longer sit back and watch his new friend be tortured. "Larxene...that's enough. It's me you want, not Axel." Sora begged. He lowered his keyblade as a sign of surrender. Marluxia rolled his eyes and walked over to Sora.

"It's both of you we want," Marluxia said as he crossed his arms. "Axel is a traitor and your the keyblade hero responsible for the organizations downfall."

Larxene couldn't help but join in on the conversation. "That's right," She said cheerfully. "Soooooo...Im going to take good care of your buddy,Axel. And Marluxia and the rest of the organization can do what ever they want with you."

Marluxia couldn't understand what Larxene's deal was with Axel. All day she's been talking about how she really want's to get her hands on him. It was madness and he had to know what was going on.

"Tell me Larxene, why are you so interested in Axel all of a sudden?" Marluxia asked in a polite manner.

Larxene's face turned apple red. "well because he...he..." Larxene began to studder and twitch her left eye rapidly. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied as she lowered her head. Marluxia and Larxene exchanged blank stares.

"Very well then," Marluxia said as he shrugged his shoulders. "let's resume with the interrogation shall we?"

Sora wasn't gonna let them take Axel. He was ready to fight. "I'VE BEATEN YOU GUYS BEFORE," Sora yelled. "And I will do it again. He raised his new keyblade ready. The Sleeping Lion was an excellent keyblade Sora had used to defeat Sephiroth at Radiant Garden. And he was ready to unleash it's full power on the pink haired assassin. Marluxia gazed at the key blade at the wonderous keyblade.

"Well...that's an interesting sword your carrying." Marluxia complemented.

Sora had a confused look on his face. " woah. Déjà vu." Sora said to himself. Marluxia conjured his syth. "Let's dance Sora." Maruxia said as he rushed Sora. Sora did the same and the battle was on. marluxia maid the first move by throwing his syth at sora. Sora stopped it by using blizzard to freeze the syth in it's place. Sora then used thundra on Marluxia while he was trying to retrieve his syth. The spell had a major effect as it sent Marluxia flying fifteen feet in the air. Larxene couldn't help but laugh as Marluxia landed in the water.

"Had enough yet Marluxia?" Larxene teased as she rested her elbow on axel shoulder.

Axel was still pinned to the ground by Larxene's kunais.

"Um Larxene?" Axel asked

Larxene looked at Axel with a friendly smile. "What do want pyro?" Larxene scowled. Axel's emerald green eyes met her ocean blue ones. "Could you get the hell of my shoulder." Larxene bald her fist and punched Axel square in his chest. Axel bent over and threw up blood.

"What...did...I...say... about treating me with respect?" Larxene scoweld as she lifted Axel's chin up to meet her face.

Sora saw the display asn charged towards Larxene. "Axel, I'M COMING!" Sora yelled as he went to tackle the female assailant.

But before he could so much as touch her, he felt a powerful pain in his rib cage. Sora turned looked down at his sides to see hundreds of sharp rose petals stuck in his side. Axel looked in horror as Larxene looked in satisfaction. Sora lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"SORA!" Axel yelled. Larxene wiped her forehead.

"Finally. Let's get these two to the new Castle oblivion." Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel's waist, getting ready to teleport him to the castle. Marluxia grabbed Sora and hoisted put him over his shoulder.

"I'll take Sora to the Dungeon and you take your...new lover hehehe to where ever. Marluxia laughed

Larxene turned bright red with anger.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Larxene yelled in Marluxia's face.

Marluxia backed away and raised his hands in defense. " Woah now cowgirl. I never said he wa...well actually i just did hehe...sorry." Marluxia teleported away with sora and Larxene teleported away with Axel. Oh the horror that could await them.

* * *

><p><strong>At <strong>**New Castle Oblivion.**

"Xemnas were back. and we have gift's for you." said Marluxia as he dropped sora to the ground.

Xemnas smiled in pleasure. He looked at Axel and pointed to him. Axel did nothing but stare at him in disgust.

"Well now axel. We meet again." Xemnas said, playing with his hair.

Axel smiled back at his former leader. "Hey Xeme, I see yo still look like a girl." Axel insulted. That earned him a slight chuckle from Xigbar and Luxord. Xemnas bowed his head and chuckled.

"Poor Axel. Still the arrogant fool you've alway been." Xemnas replied as he turned his back to Axel.

"Poor Xemnas. Still the confused Princess you've always been." Axel countered.

Xemnas was growing tired of Axel's remark. He pointed to Larxene. "Larxene, get Axel out of my sight." Larxene smiled wickedly at Axel. Immediately, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy his stay at the new Castle Oblivion. Five hours had passed since things in the castle had settled. Sora was being held in he castle dungeon and Axel was tied up in Larxene's room. God knows what's happening to him. Axel wasn't even allowed to sleep as long as she was around. and every time he tried to sleep, she would slap him awake. Suddenly there was a loud voice heard over the intercom.

"All Organization XIII members report to the meeting room. And Larxene...bring Axel with you. Demyx out."

With that said, Larxene dragged Axel to the meeting room.

The only people in the meeting room were Saix, Demyx, Luxord and Xibar.

"Alright let's get this meeting started." said Luxord.

Larxene took her seat next to Xigbar. "Alright as you can see we have the traitor in our presence," Luxord pointed to Axel. "But there is a way he can make up for his treason." Axel turned to Luxord and Luxord returned the stare. Saix then got up and circled Axel.

"That's right," Replied saix. "And the only way to redeem yourself Axel, Is if you re-join the organization."

Axel clinched his fist and looked into Saix eyes with hatred.

"I'll Never join the organization. I'm happy with my life. Got it memorized." Axel scoweld.

Xigbar walked over to Axel and put what appeared to be a security PDA in front of him. This devise was used to keep track of any prisoner they had. So far, Sora was the only one. "Axel hears the thing. If you want Sora to be safe and you know...not dead. Then you'll do what we say. And were saying your going to join the organization." Axel didn't have much of a choice. If he went againts there demand, they would kill Sora.

"Alright...you win. I'll re-join your damn organization." Axel sighed in defeat.

Hearing that made Larxene happy. She untied Axel and gave him his Oranization XIII robe. As he put it on she gased at him with an evil expression. Axel was once again, back in his robes.

"Good. now that we have gotten you back, meeting over and out." Demyx said annoyingly.

Everybody left the room except for Axel and larxene. Axel was about to walk out but was grabbed by his hood.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL LARXENE!" Axel shouted.

Larxene grabbed his hood with her other hand and threw him on the couch, causing him to hit his head on the edge. She then pounced on him and started straddling him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up.

"I'm not finish with you pyro," Larxene whispered as she gently rubbed his cheek. "I'm going to make your life at this castle a living hell." She got off Axel and walked towards the exit. Before she left the room, she turned towards Axel and blew him a kiss.

"Tommorow I better see you in the ring. Because if you don't come...I'll find you." Larxene said as she walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>There part 4 is soon to come.<strong>


	4. fight and honor part 1

**Chapter 4 people. And sorry about any spelling errors I might have made in the past.**

Axel awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. He sighed and smashed the clock with his fist. He got up from his bed and put on his organization robe. When he finished dressing he walked out of his room and down the long white corridor of the castles 3rd floor.

"Yo Axel!" Demyx shouted, trying to get Axel's attention. he ran towards Axel to remind him of the event that's taking this evening. "You do know what today is...right?" Axel shrugged and wrapped his left arm.

"Uh... I forget." Axel replied, scratching the back of his head.

Demyx rolled his eyes. How could Axel forget? Demyx pointed to a scar on Axel's face. It was a scar Larxene had given him last night. Axel didn't even notice it was there. "Dude you and Larxene are supposed to go head-to-head tonight in the fighting arena."

Axel's eyes widened with shock. "wait...we have a fighting arena?" Axel asked, confused out of his mind.

"Oh my gosh Axel," Demyx replied. "You idiot, how could you have not have noticed it." Demyx laughed his hind quarters off at Axel. Axel turned to look at a clock that was mounted on the wall. It was 9:08 AM.

"Demyx, what time does my fight actually start?" Axel questioned, pointing at Demyx.

'Uh...at 9:23 PM" Demyx answered as he looked at his watch. "Why do you ask?"

"I only have 12 hours and 15 minutes to get ready." Axel muttered, determination taking over his tone.

He looked at Demyx and conjured up his chakrams. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," Axel closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Demyx...will you help me train?" Demyx was shocked out of his mind. He didn't know what to say.

"YES!" Demyx shouted, jumping up and down with glee.

"Stop that now." Axel hissed through his teeth.

Demyx' celebration came to a halt. It was time to get serious. "Ok, here's what were gonna' do" Demyx said, summoning his sitar. "Report to the courtyard in 23 minutes soldier." Demyx teleported out of sight. He was nervous, not about Demyx's training, but the outcome of his battle with Larxene. He knew Larxene had grown stronger and more intelligent. Maybe training would help him.

"Demyx, you better know what your doing." Axel muttered to himself as he teleported himself to the randevú point.

23 minutes had passed and still no Demyx in sight. "wow," axel muttered. "I'm going to kill that wannabe musician. Suddenly, a portal opened up right in front of his face. Axel fell backwards in surprise. Demyx rushed out of the portal and gave Axel a helping hand.

"Cool, I scared Shadow the Hedgehog." Demyx joked, earning a laugh from Axel.

"Demyx one of these days I'm really gonna' kill you." Axel joked back in response.

Demyx summoned sitar and got in his fighting stance. "Get ready for your training my young apprentice." Demyx asked, dancing in place. Axel summoned his chakrams.

"Born ready...master." Axel joked, howling with laughter.

"Good...DANCE WATER, DANCE!" As usual, Demyx summoned his ice soldiers to do the fighting for him.

"Axel, these targets should help you with your precision," Demyx explained. "Just aim carefully and throw when ready." Axel gazed at the ever moving targets. This would prove to be a very tricky task for him. Fortunately, next to Xigbar, Axel was a master at precision. One by one, he proceeded to eliminate his targets. However, one was left untouched. Axel threw his chakram at it, but the ice juggernaut just knocked it away with its ice club.

"Woah, that was...unexpected." Axel muttered.

"This guy is going to be a tricky one." Demyx replied.

Axel examined the ice soldier from afar, searching for a weak spot.

"How do I beat this thing?" Axel growled. "If I throw my chakrams, it will block it. Unless...wait. Axel felt the lightbulb go off in his head.

"THAT'S IT!" Axel exclaimed.

"It can't block if it doesn't have arms," Axel got in his throwing position. "So if I time it just right..." Axel stood there, waiting for the soldier to make it's move. the ice giant charged towards Axel, his ice club raised high over it's head.

"NOW IS MY CHANCE!" Axel yelled, throwing his chakrams at the beast.

The chakrams sliced perfectly through the monters arms. The arms fell to the ground and shattered. All that was left was the monsters head. Axel threw his second chakram at the beasts head. The chakram sliced perfectly through the ice soldier with ease. The soldier dropped to the ground and shattered.

"Whew...it's over." Axel sighed.

"Looks like Shadow the Hedgehog is getting...cold feet." Demyx joked.

"Yeah, thanks for the complement teach." Axel said sarcastically.

"No problem," Demyx smiled and proceeded to pat Axel on the back. "So you ready for round 2?" Demyx asked, summoning a wave of bigger soldiers.

"Hehe yea...wait, round 2?" Axel replied in confusion.

He stared at the ice soldiers in horror. These guys were bigger than 3 buses stacked on top of each other. And to make matters worst, they had ice cannons.

Demyx laughed in truimph. "Let's see how well you can deflect incoming projectiles." Demyx teased as he sat back and watched the show. The frozen behemoths loaded there cannons and pointed them at the frightened red head. Axel quickly regained his composure and charged the the giants.

"BRING EM' ON!" Axel roared as he charged the battlefield.

Little did Demyx and Axel know they were being watched. By who you might ask? By the Savage nymph and silent assassin. They have been observing Axel's progress this whole time.

"Oh I love to see him so enthusiastic." Larxene said, never taking her eyes of Axel.

"Demyx is always enthusiastic." Marluxia stated.

Larxene turned and glared lazers into Marluxia. "Not Demyx you dunce," Larxene pointed at Axel. "I was talking about Axel. I just can't wait to stick my knives into his wonderful creamy chest." Marluxia sighed and looked at Axel.

"You do realize this is the eighty fourth time you've talked about Axel." Marluxia reminded.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Larxene bellowed in defense.

Marluxia laughed his ass off. " I never said he was Larxene," He folded his arms and looked at her. " I know you like him so stop pretending you don't."

Larxene got angrier by the second by the seconed. Marluxia could feel the hostility building up inside her. Larxene summoned her knives and walked slowly towards Marluxia.

"If you say anything I will kill you, slowly and painfully too." Larxene threatened.

"y-yes ma'am I-I understand." Marluxia studdered, backing away nervously.

Larxene regained her composure and focused her attention on the battle. By the time she stared back, it was over. Axel had defeated the giants.

"Thanks Marluxia, you made me miss my Axel in action." Larxene growled.

**Back with Axel**

"OH YEAH, WHO'S THE STRONGEST?" Axel roared in victory.

"NOT YOU" Demyx yelled back.

Axel threw his chakram at Demyx. Furtunately for Demyx, It missed. Unfurtunately for Axel, his chakram was spiraling towards the superiors room.

"Oh...hell." Axel and Demyx said nervously.

There was a loud crash heard in the direction of the superiors room. The whole room was damaged beyond repair.

"AXEL...DEMYX!" Xemnas roared with fury.

Axel and Demyx pointed to each other. "HE DID IT!" They both yelled and disappeared through there own portals.

Axel and Demyx teleported to Axel's room. They both laughed at the fact that they were still alive after blowing up there bosses room. Axel looked at his second alarm clock. It was 5:08 PM. Since he had four hours left until his battle, he decided to take a quick nap.

"Demyx I hate to see you go but...you got to go buddy." Axel said, pointing towards the door.

"Right well, see you at your match tonight," replied as he picked up his sitar and walked out. "Get some rest champ." Axel couldn,t believe how well He and Demyx had been getting along. When goes to rescue Sora and destroy the organization, He's definatly dragging Demyx' ass out of there.

Suddenly, Axel's door flew opened. He sat up and stared into the opening. Larxene stood in the door way.

"Hey fire butt, doesn't it bother you that I'm gonna' kill you tonight?" Larxene teased, walking over to Axel's bed.

"No, doesn't it bother you that I'm gonna' kick your butt tonight?" Axel countered.

Axel and Larxene glared at each other intensively. "Will see who beats who tonight bug head," Axel teased. "Until then, let me get some rest."

Larxene smiled wickedly and placed her hand on Axel's cheek. She slowly bent down and kissed him. Axel was already fast asleep so he didn't feel it. She got up and left the room quietly.

"I'll see you tonight my little play toy." Larxene whispered as she closed the door behind her.

**There. I was really careful with this chapter.**


	5. fight and honor part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2. **

"Alright...time for the knock out." Axel muttered as he walked out of his room.

it was already 9:23. His match was starting in one minute. Axel conjured his chakrams as he walked through the corridor of the castle. As he was walking, he started whistling and juggling his chakrams. This obviously indicated he was in a good mood. Suddenly, Axel stopped in his tracks. he could have sworn he heard footsteps in the back of him. He brushed it off and continued towards the arena. At the end of the long white corridor was a grey double door that led to the arena. Axel pushed it opened and was surprised out of his mind.

"Wow, this puts the Giants stadium to shame." Axel joked.

The arena was a sight to see. It was actually bigger than an ordinary sports arena. Hell, it even had a snack bar. Axel looked around only to find out he wasn't the only one in the arena. Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, Luxord and Vexen were watching from there seats.

"WOOOH GO GET EM' AXEL!" Demyx cheered, waving his foam finger which had Axel's name on it.

"WILL DO BUDDY!" Axel yelled back.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that filled the arena. Axel shielded his eyes from the intense light. The light seemed to change color. it would be white one minute and the next, it would be blue.

"Ugh..what's with the light show?" Axel asked, still covering his eyes.

As soon as he said that, the light vanished. Axel looked baffled. What was that mysterious light.

"Well...that was weir-" Axel was cut off by a kick in the ribs.

The kick was so powerful, it sent Axel flying across the arena. He got up and started vomiting blood.

"Well...I knew my sneak attack would work." Said a mysterious voice.

"What...the...hell." Axel said weakly.

What's the matter pyro, can't take the heat?" The mystery person joked. Suddenly, a hooded figure dropped from the sky. As soon as it landed, it removed it's hood. The mystery person turned out to be Larxene herself.

"OH MY GOD LARXENE WAS THE MYSTERY PERSON!" Demyx yelled, spitting out the popcorn he got from the snack stand.

Axel gave Demyx an angry look. He then turned his attention to Larxene. "I got to admit, that was really clever," Axel said,crossing his arms. Larxene gave him a confused looked. "I get it now. You used that little light show to blind me. While I was blinded, you saw the opportunity to strike." Larxene crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Good boy," Larxene said, clapping her hands. "But now the fun part begins."

She summoned her knives and dashed towards Axel. Axel was able to regain his balance and evaded Larxene attack. He countered back by throwing both his chakrams at her. Unfurtunately, she dodged them. Larxene saw her chance. She threw three of her knives at Axel in an attempt to defeat him. Axel covered his face with his arms in an attempt to stop the kunais from piercing his face. The knives pierced Axel arm. Axel felt intense pain in his arm followed by numbness. He dropped his arm and dropped to his knees.

"My arm. I can't feel it anymore." Axel said, nervous and scared.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Larxene laughed at the sight of his fear. "I can't believe it. Poor little Axel is scared." Axel gave Larxene a big frown. He got up and clinched his damaged arm,which still had Knives in it.

"As long as I've got one arm left, I can still fight," Axel summoned one chakram. "I'm not gonna' give up Larxene. I'll never give up."

Larxene smiled sheepishly at Axel. Determination was the reason why she loved Axel.

"Determined to fight to the very end no matter what the cost or how difficult things are, you are definitely something Axel." Larxene commented.

"You know me, I'm full of surprises." Axel replied

"Indeed, now lets finish this." Larxene and Axel charged torwards each other in one final clash. Larxene threw all of her knives at Axel and Axel threw his chakram at Larxene. The clash of the elemental weapons were so great, an explosion erupted in the middle of the arena. Everyone who was watching the event was in total aw. All that could be seen in the arena was smoke.

"Dude, who won?" Demyx asked, nearly falling out of his seat from excitement.

The smoke started to fade. Everyone in the stands were holding there breath. "Come on...come on Axel." Demyx muttered to himself. The smoke finally cleared and the winner could clearly be seen. Demyx couldn't believe his eyes. Larxene was standing on top of an unconscious Axel. She was holding his chakram and smiling lovingly.

"Sorry Axel, but I'm not going down that easy." Larxene said to the unconscious red head.

All five of the nobody spectators got up and left the arena. Before leaving the room, Demyx looked back at Axel, who was starting to come to.

"You'll get her next time Axel." Demyx whispered, leaving the room.

The only people in the room now were Larxene and Axel. Axel had finally came to. He got up and looked at Larxene, who was still holding his chakrams.

"Well...you beat me fair and circle," Axel joked, hoping to make Larxene laugh." I'm gonna' go check up on Sora." But before he could leave, Larxene grabbed him by his arm and brought his face towards hers until they were inches apart from each other.

"Very soon...you will be mine." Larxene said and disappeared through a portal.

Axel looked puzzeled and rubbed his chin. What could Larxene possibly mean. He shrugged it off and walked to the prison chamber were Sora was being held.

**This chapter was short. But I'm just building up the excitement for the next chapter. I've also noticed I haven't talked abut Sora in a while. So the next chapter will have a big surprise you don't want to miss. seriously.**


	6. Plan A is a go

**chapter 6. Sora is finally mentioned.**

Axel wandered through the castle looking for the chamber in which Sora was being held. He searched high and low but no chamber.

"Ugh...this place is impossible to find." Axel complained.

He decided to recline on the couch that was in back of him. He was searching for Sora all night. "I can't believe I can't find one kid." He slouched on the couch. He was extremely tired. Suddenly, Demyx appeared out of no where.

**Yep folks. Its gonna be another Axel and Demyx funny adventure . :)**

"Yo Axel, what's good me bro." Demyx said, hanging upside down from his portal.

"Nothing is good water buffalo," Axel joked. "I've been trying to find Sora all night but I just can't find him." Demyx started rubbing his chin. Then it suddenly hit him.

"What about...the basement of no return." Demyx said as his voice got lower.

Axel sat up, looking interested in what Demyx was talking about.

"What is this...basement of no return?" Axel said, still interested.

Demyx got out of his portal and sat next to Axel. "Let me tell you the story of the basement my son," Demyx said looking out the hallway window. "Legend has it, Marluxia keeps his half naked man zombie army down there." Axel looked astonished.

"Wha-What?" Axel questioned.

"Wait, there is more," Demyx replied as he shoved his hands in Axel's face. " Another rumor has it that, well you know..." Demyx stopped and looked at Axel, who was getting nervous and nervous the more the story went on.

"Come on Demyx, Don't hold out." Axel said.

Demyx pointed to the moon. "Rumor has it that...your...MOM IS DOWN THERE HAHAHAHAHA." Demyx joked, rolling on the floor laughing. Axel got up and have Demyx the worst atomic wedgie.

"YOU IDIOT, I JUST WANNA' KNOW WHERE THE DAMN CHAMBER IS." Axel yelled, still giving Demyx his atomic wedgie.

"OW OK HE'S IN THE BASEMENT LIKE I SAID!" Demyx yelles back.

Axel released his underwear from his grip. "See was that so hard?" Axel questioned. "Now lead me to him." Axel and Demyx headed to the basement to find there imprisoned friend. Ten minutes have passed since there trek to the dreaded basement. Finally, they reached there destination.

"So Axel...you ready to see him again?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded. "Yes...I am." He said,slowly opening the door.

The inside of the chamber was just like the inside of a regular prison.

"My god, how could you guys imprison people like this?" Axel asked, almost outraged.

"Hey man, I never even knew about this place until Larxene told me weeks ago." Demyx replied.

Axel looked around and saw that almost all the prison cells were empty Except for one. Axel ran towards it with great speed, he knew for sure that Sora was in there.

"sora...SORA!" Axel yelled, trying to recieve a response from his friend.

"Axel...Axel is that...you?" Sora asked.

Axel reached inside to grab Sora's hand but he was to far. " Axel, I've been in here for so long," Sora said, walking over to Axel. " No one else is in this chamber but me." Axel looked at Demyx and pointed toward the cell's keyhole.

"Sora, why not use your key to free yourself?" Axel questioned

"I can't, look for yourself." Sora replied, pointing at keyhole.

Axel looked at the keyhole in shock. The keyhole was shaped like a knife and had a lightning bolt symbol on it. Axel knew immediately  
>what to do.<p>

"Dammit, Larxene has the key." Axel muttered.

He walked over to Demyx and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Demyx, were walking into hell and back. Do you understand?" Axel said, pointing towards the exit. Demyx gave Axel a salute. He was also so loyal to Axel.

"Let's do this brother. Demyx replied.

Axel looked at Sora and nodded. "Don't worry Sora," Axel said, giving Sora a thumbs up. "We will save you." With that said, Axel and Demyx stormed off to the devils den. As the duo were walking, both started to think the same thoughts. How exactly would they distract Larxene long enough to get one of her knives?

"You know were dead if Larxene figures out were trying to save Sora right?" Demyx stated.

"I know, but I got a plan." Axel replied.

Demyx looked at Axel. "How are ya' going to do that hedgehog boy?" joked. Axel and Demyx stopped at Larxene's door. they both gulped, one of them had to knock on the door. Axel would be the one to do that. He slowly lifted his fist and gave the door a loud tap. The door slowly opened only to reveal darkess and two glowing red eyes. It was too much for Demyx.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Demyx screamed, running down the stairs and back into the chamber.

"De-DEMYX!" Axel yelled back.

He then turned his attention to the opened door. He noticed that the darkness and the red eyes were gone. Only Larxene was there. He gulped and stepped into her room. Larxene smiled at him.

"so, what brings you to my room my darling?" Larxene asked, beckoning at Axel.

Axel was sweating bullets. He was so nervous, he thought he would drop dead right on the floor. Finally, he found the courage to speak.

"So uh...Larxene, you look...very se-sexy today." Axel complemented.

Larxene blushed ferociously. She couldn't believe Axel said that. She turned around and thought to herself. what should she do. Suddenly, the feeling of lust took over. She unzipped her hood just enough to show her cleavege. Axel started sweating up the storm of his life.

"Uh...uh...uh Lar-Larxene what are you doing?" Axel studdered.

"Hehehe nothing Axel honey." Larxene replied seductively.

She walked over to Axel and kissed his cheek. Axel thought he was going to loose it. Larxene smiled and dragged Axel over to her bed.

"I'm gonna' have some fun with you pyro." Larxene said, licking her lips.

Axel was extremely nervous. Then again, this would be his only chance. It's now...or never.

**Will Axel's plan be a success? Will Demyx come to save him? And will Sora be rescued. Time will tell.**


	7. revelation pt 1

**All questions shall be answered.**

Axel was lying down on Larxenes bed, still sweating up a storm. Larxene was straddling Axel and stroking his chest. He could tell just by looking at her that she was enjoying every single second of it. But he knew this would be his chance since the key was resting right in her pocket.

"Axel...i need to reveal something to you." Larxene said, looking at Axel with a saddened expression.

""What is it Larxene?" Axel asked.

"Remember when we fought in the arena?" Larxene asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"yeah, you kicked my ass." Axel poked her stomach.

"Axel, when I crippled your arm, I noticed something about you," Larxene grabbed both of Axel's hands. "I noticed you didn't back down. You never gave up even though the odds were againts you. And...and." A tear started sliding down her cheek.

"And what Larxene?" Axel asked, sitting up with Larxene still on his lap.

"Axel...I love you. Larxene replied, wiping her tear away.

Axel was astonished. He was so shocked he didn't even know what to say. Suddenly, Larxene pulled Axel in for a passionate kiss. For some reason, Axel wasn't surprised. Instead, he accepted it. He noticed Larxene was crying.

"Larxene, why are you crying?" Axel questioned.

"Becuase you've made me so happy." Larxene replied. smiling at Axel.

Suddenly, something in Axel brain went off. It was as if he was forgetting something. He then remembered it. It was his mission to get the key and free Sora. Axel knew he could easily grab the key right now if he wanted to. However, he somehow...someway began developing...romantic feelings for her. If he did take the key from her, he would be betraying her. He knew what he had to do.

"Larxene, I love you too. But I have a question to ask. What is it that you guys are planning on doing with Sora and why do you need me in the first place?" Larxene gave Axel the look. She got off of Axel and walked towards her dresser.

"Okay, revealation time," Larxene said, opening her top drawer. "Xemnas gave us the order to capture Sora in order for us to take over destiny Island."

Axel's eyes widened. he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Take...over Destiny Island. But...But why does the organization want me?" Axel questioned.

"There was also a secondary mission. A mission I was actually put in charge of. It was my duty to make you re-join the organization...no matter what the cost," Larxene explained. "When Xemnas told me I could take charge on that mission, I just couldn't refuse. Not after what you did to me Axel." Axel walked over to larxene and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Larxene what did I do to-" Before Axel could finish, Larxene slapped him so hard, Axel's mouth was filled with blood.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Larxene roared.

"You...you...you broke my...my heart Ax-Axel." Larxene stuttered, crying uncontrollably. "When you betrayed me back at Castle Oblivion I was devastated. And to tell you the truth, If Sora hadn't killed me. I would have killed YOU!" Larxene pushed Axel to the ground and stomped on Axel's bandaged arm. Axel let out a slight yelp and curled up into a ball. Larxene walked over him and gazed at him. His arm was now bleeding.

"You know Axel," Larxene said in a low sinister tone of voice. "Beating you in that fight we had in the arena wasn't good enough for me...I want to literally rip you in half. Or maybe I can break your other arm...or better yet. I can stick all my knives in you and slowly electricute you. Your choice.

Axel's heart was racing at top speed. He was so scared he closed his eyes and begged for Sora to save him. But he knew Sora wouldn't be doing that. It was larxenes turn to finish the job she started. She stepped on Axel's right arm and bent down to grab his hand. She pulled on his arm until she heared his bone crack. Axel's eyes widened with shock. Bone was pertruding from his right arm. Axel screamed for Demyx or anyone to help him. But no one could hear him scream. Larxene laughed and stuck one of her knives in Axel's arm. She sat on top of him and caressed his head his head.

"Shhh...my poor baby. It wall all be over soon." Larxene whispered into Axel's ear.

"I...I...I thought you...lo-loved me." Axel stuttered, trying to get Larxene off of him.

"I do love you. But you broke my heart when you left. So I'm going to punish you." Larxene said while stroking Axel's cheek.

Larxene got up and walked to her bed. which somehow had Axel's blood on it. Axel wasn't going to let her do this to him. He summoned up all the strength he had left. Slowly, he started to rise. Larxene couldn't believe her eyes. He badly damaged, how could he move?

"Larxene...I won't...let you do this...to me. I have people to protect and I'm not going to protect them LIKE THIS!. Axel yelled.

Suddenly, His arms spontaneous combusted. It was like a giant fireworks display. Larxene shielded her eyes from the burning light.

"UGH...WHAT'S GOING ON!" Larxene screamed, shielding her eyes.

Finally, the blinding light was gone. Larxene uncovered her eyes and looked at Axel. She couldn't believe her eyes. Axel's arms wasn't broken anymore. It's as if she never even broke them to start with.

"Say hello to my new power Larxene," Axel joked. "I call it Burn Regeneration." Larxene smiled at Axel and clapped.

"Impressive...very impressive." Larxene commented.

Axel walked to her and pulled her outside of her room. "We are not done here." Axel said. "Tell me why Xemnas want's to destroy Destiny Island."

"Because, It will serve as his second HQ. The more space, the more the bigger the army." Larxene replied.

"What army?" Axel gave Larxene the look. He didn't like the sound of the word "army".

"Why the army of heartless. Vexen says he may have found a way to control them," Larxene replied. "But we need Sora out of the way in order for us to accomplish our mission." Axel looked out the hallway window, figuring out how he was gonna' get Larxene to join the light side.

"Larxene...i don't want you to be part of this." Axel said, still looking out the window.

"Hehe what?" Larxene replied.

"I don't want you to help xemnas. He want's nothing but destruction and chaos. And that's why I have to stop him." Axel explained. He walked over to Larxene and Pulled her in for a kiss. "Larxene...I love you too. That's why I want you to join up with me, Demyx and Sora. Together we can stop Xemnas and his goons...but we...no, I need you. Please." Larxene looked at Axel with puppy dog eyes. She didn't know what to say. But at the same time, something deep inside her was happening. She started to feel...true love.

"Yes...YES AXEL,"Larxen yelled, crying uncontrollably again. She wrapped her arms around Axel and gave him a hug. "Yes my love. Of course I'll join you." a tear slid down Axel's cheek. He was too.

"Thank you Larxene. When we defeat Xemnas I will make you my queen. I promise." Axel said walking towards the basement.

"I would like that my sweet king. Now let's go save Sora and whoop Xemnas's ass."

**There is still much more to be revealed. And Axel isn't the only one to get new powers along the way.**


	8. revelation pt 2

**Revelation time.**

Axel and Larxene ran down the stairs to the basement. Axel was so happy about Larxene joining the good side.

"Axel honey, I have a question." Larxene said.

"What is it Larx?" Axel replied.

"How do you plan on stopping Xemnas," Larxene said. Axel looked off into the distance. He then looked at the ground.

"I...I'm not sure. But I will do whatever it takes to take down Xemnas. Even...even if I have to sacrifice myself again." Axel said. balling his hands into a fist.

Larxene smiled at axel in amazement. She had never seen anyone with such determination. She knew that Axel was something special. The two stopped in front of the basement door.

"Okay Larx, Sora doesn't know your on the good side now so let me do the talking." Axel said.

Larxene nodded and opened the door. When she opened the door, the unspeakable happened. She saw Demyx playing his sitar in front of Sora, who was covering his ears. Larxene covered her ears as well. Demyx's singing got louder to the point were Sora and Larxene couldn't take it.

"um...Demyx, no offence but...I would like you to stop singing now." Sora said in a polite manner.

"Sure, why not old body old pal." Demyx joked.

He looked at the door and saw Larxene and Axel standing there looking at him. The first thing Demyx did when he saw Larxene was scream.

"OH MY GOD LARXENE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Demyx screamed, blocking his face from any punches Larxene might try to throw at him.

"Demyx...I'm not gonna' kill you so shut the hell up before I make you shut up." Larxene hissed through her teeth. Demyx immediately shut up. Larxene regained her composure and walked over to Sora's prison cell. Sora stared her down in anger. Axel could feel the intensity in the air.

"So uh...Larxene do yo have anything to say to Sora?" Axel questioned.

Larxene rolled her eyes and layed back on Axel. "Yeah, I'm...sorry. There I said it." Larxene apologized.

"Good girl. Was that so bad?" Axel asked, kissing Larxene on the lips. Sora was as confused as ever. Axel could see this. "Oh yeah let me explain it to Sora. See uh...well...uh. Well Larxene can explain it." Larxene looked at Axel and then towards Sora.

"Okay kid listen up. The story is...the organization want's to destroy your home Island and make it his second HQ. That was the first plan that's still in progress. The secondary mission, which went off in a huge success, was to capture you and Axel. I was in charge of that operation. Then came the day Axel wanted to fight me. Larxene caressed Axel's chin as he looked nervous.

"Uh...uh...uh Larxene Sora doesn't need to know about this." Axel nervously said.

"Oh but he does my little pet." Larxene replied, tickling his chin.

Sora was getting interested now. "So what happened in this...fight Larxene." Sora said with a wide grin.

"I'm glad you asked," Larxene replied gleefully. "I won the fight. but the fight my hero here put up was amazing. He was sooooo determined to win. hehe...that's why I love him." Larxene kissed Axel on the cheek. Axel blushed in embarrassment while Sora just laughed. Larxene was getting the feeling that hanging out with Sora probably wouldn't be so bad.

"So Larxene, How did you and Axel start...dating and why are you fight WITH us?" Sora interrogated.

"Well that is a great story too." Larxene replied. Axel started sweating again. "It started about forty five minutes ago when Axel came to my room. Then we engaged in conversation. But then Axel said something to me that made my heart melt. He told me I was sexy. Then, twenty minutes later we started kissing and I confessed my love for him." Axel looked at Larxene with a serious face.

"Yeah...what else did you do." Axel said, crossing his arms.

Larxene smiled innocently at Axel. " Oh and I beat up Axel too." Larxene laughed evilly. " And as for why I'm helping...Axel convinced me to join you guys. after all, we do have to plan for our future wedding hehe." Larxene said, holding onto Axel's arm. Sora stood up and walked towards the cell bars.

"Uh Larxene, could you please get me out of here?" Sora pleaded.

"Okay, but promise me you will behave." Larxene replied, poking Sora's forhead.

"I Promise." Sora laughed half heartedly.

Larxene pulled out a knife that served as the key to Sora's freedom. She put the key in the slot and turned the key. At once, the cell unlocked and Sora stepped out of the cell. For some odd reason, Axel ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Larxene was flabbergasted. She never saw Axel THAT happy before.

"Welcome back Sora." Axle said, seperating himself from Sora.

Larxene walked up and put her mouth near Axel's ear. "You better hug me like that if I ever have to save you. Cause if you don't, I'll rip your arms off again and again and again." Axel was overcome with fear. He turned to larxene and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe...sure thing babe." Axel said.

Demyx walked up to the three rebels and summoned his sitar. He was ready for some action.

"Soooo, we gonna' take down Xemnas now?" Demyx asked.

"No, not yet," Axel said. "We need to take down his goons. We can easily split up into two so that way it will be easier. Me and Sora can take down Saix and Marluxia while Larxene and Demyx can eliminate Vexen and Luxord." Everyone nodded and together they walked out of the basement.

"Okay, let's get this done and over with." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

Axel was about to leave with Sora but someone pulled him by the hood. Larxene forced him into a passionate kiss. "Baby, you better come back to me alive." Larxene said as she stared into Axle's green eyes.

"Don't I always...hehehe" Axel joked.

With that said, the groups seperated. Now the real adventure starts.

**Let's finish the fight. The next chapter will have more action in it than romance. But there will be some romance it it though. :)**


	9. The battle begins

**The beginning of the end starts now.**

"Saix, there coming." Marluxia said, sharpening his syth.

"I knew this would happen. I told Xemnas this would happen," Saix replied. He summoned his Claymore and walked over to Marluxia. "If we fall, we will fade into the darkness where shall remain...forever. you know we CAN'T fail." Marluxia nodded and stood up from his seat. He agreed with Saix, he didn't want to go back to the darkness either.

"Saix my comrade, this is where we make our last stand." Marluxia whispered to Saix.

With that said, they teleported out of the white room and into the arena. They knew that was where Sora and Axel would be heading. "Okay Marluxia, let's just play our little waiting game shall we?" Saix asked, sitting on his Claymore. Marluxia smiled at him and started playing with his beautiful flowers.

"Remember the order. You must eliminate the traitor. In the words of Ax-I mean, Shadow the hedgehog." Marluxia joked, earning a laugh from Saix.

"Something does bother me Though," Marluxia mummbled. Saix looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "When we came back to life, how is it that we came here to the castle and Axel arrived at Destiny island?" Saix rubbed his chin chin. Maybe he could explain. After all, Xemnas once explained it.

"Remember Marluxia, Axel touched Sora's heart." Saix stated.

"Right, and that's when Sora entered his life." Marluxia replied, smiling to himself.

They both stood there silent. They were waiting for there opponents to show. Marluxia stared daggers into the door. "Any minute now." Marluxia hissed. Clearly he was impatient.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Axel and Sora.<strong>

"Sooooo Axle, when this is all over what are you going to do with your life?" Sora asked.

"Well...I've been thinking about it. I'm gonna' ask Larxene to be my wife. I know the first day we met, she was an evil witch who cared about other peoples pain and suffering. But now...now she seems like a diffrent person." Axel explained.

"That's because she's bipolar." Sora laughed his heart out. Axel stared knives into him, signaling him to shut up.

"Say what you want Sora. i know for a fact that she is a new person." Axel looked at the ceiling and placed his hand over his heart. Suddenly, the duo stopped at the arena door. They knew what would be waiting inside.

"You ready Sora?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Born ready." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

Axel and Sora burst threw the door, weapons raised and ready to brawl. "SAIX!...MARLUXIA!" Axel screamed. Saix and Marluxia appeared before them.

"Axel and Sora...what an honor. Axel, let me be the first to say I like the new clothes your sporting." Saix complemented.

"Thanks, your regular Organization robe is great too. To bad when I'm done with you it will be RED AND BLACK!" Axel roared as he charged towards Saix.

"Okay Axel. let the BATTLE BEGIN!" Saix rushed towards Axel with speed to match his. The two warriors clashed and brawled through out the whole arena.

"AXEL! LET ME HELP YO-" Sora was cut off by Marluxia's syth nearly hitting him.

"Not so fast Sora. You and me have unfinished buisness." Marluxia hissed through his teeth.

"You want some Marluxia? Then bring in on." Marluxia and Sora rushed towards each other. The battle was just getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Larxene and Demyx.<strong>

Larxene and Demyx were walking towards the top of the tower. This was were Luxord and Vexen were camping out.

"Larxene, can I ask you something?" Demyx asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh...what is it Demyx." Larxene whispered, not in the mood for pestering.

"When this is all over, What are you going to do with your life. I mean, what's next in your chapter of life?" Larxene lowered her head. She hadn't actually thought about it. However, she did have some ideas.

"Well...I'm...I'm gonna' marry Axel and move far away from this castle." Larxene said, looking at Demyx.

"Ooooh so now you love Axel huh? hehehe." Demyx laughed and patted Larxene on her back. Larxene slapped him in the back of the head.

"Of course I do you idiot. From the first day I met him...I knew he was the type of guy that was laid back and so calm all the time. I wanted to change him into a weapon...a weapon capable of total annihilation," Larxene looked up at the sky. "Now I see him for the man he truly is. He is always determined win a fight, even when the odds are againts him. He is willing to put his life on the line to ensure the safety of others. That...That is the kind of person I want to spend my life with." Demyx smiled at her. He too saw that in Axel. He even remembered when He and Axel were training in the courtyard.

"Cool Larxene...Cool. I'm gonna be a musician when this is over." Demyx said, summoning his Sitar.

Larxene smiled at Demyx and looked at his Sitar. The two finally reached the top of the tower. They didn't see vexen, but they did see Luxord playing with his cards.

"So...you've finally decided to show up have you?" Luxord questioned.

"Let's just do this. Cause when I'm done with you, you won't have any hands to gamble with." Larxene threatened.

Luxord summoned two giant cards to the field. Demyx laughed and pointed and Luxord. "That all you got? DANCE WATER DAN-" Demyx was cut off by a suprise attack from Vexen.

"Wha-WHAT THE!." Larxened yelled, astonished by the attack.

Vexen appeared from behind Larxene and demyx. He was smiling evily.

"Poor stupid Demyx. Looks like he has...COLD FEET HAHAHAHA!" Vexen joked, earning a laugh from Luxord.

Larxene couldn't believe her eyes. Demyx was frozen in a block of ice. Larxene used her knives to pick at the ice. But the ice was so hard, she barely made a hole. Luxord and Vexen continued to laugh at Larxene's foolish attempt to free Demyx from his prison. this made Larxene very angry. She summoned all six of her knives. "You don't mess with my friends like that." she growled with much anger.

"Friends...hehehe she believes she has friends." Luxord mocked.

Suddenly, The three heared a crack. Larxene turned to her left to see that it was the giant ice cube that was breaking apart. She even thought she heared Demyx say something.

"Don't worry Larxene, I won't let you fight alone." Demyx mumbled from inside the ice cube.

Slowly the ice cube started to break apart. Larxene watched in surprise.

BOOM!

The ice cube exploded into thousands of cold pieces. Everyone was in aw, especially Vexen.

"but...but...HOW!." Vexen yelled, COMPLETELY astonished.

"I...I feel something happening inside," Demyx said. his eyes glowed a light blue color. It didn't stop there. Blue aura began to form around him. This aura was ment to give him new abilities just like how Axel got his regeneration powers. "I get it now. I'm getting a new power." The aura surrounding Demyx grew brighter and brighter. It was so bright, It everyone was forced to shield there eyes.

"what...De-DEMYX!" Luxord yelled.

The light died away. But when evryone turned to look at demyx, He had water armour. Not just that, inside the water armour, he was floating. Demyx raised his hand. Doing this allowed the armour to raise it's hands as well. If demyx moved, the the armour moved.

"So this is what power feels like." Demyx said.

"Yep, enjoy it buddy. Because now the real fun begins." Larxene replied, grinning at Vexen and Luxord.

Luxord turned to vexen and nodded. "Let's end this." He said. The four got there weapons out and battled. NOW things are starting to get good.

**The battle begins. Who's side are you on. The dark side or the good side. It all depends on YOU!**


	10. Who will win

**Which team should win.**

**In the last chapter, Axel, Sora, Demyx and Larxene were locked in battle with Saix, Marluxia, Vexen and Luxord. Good duel pairings right?**

**Axel: I will kick Saix's but all the way to hell.**

**Saix: Not if I kick your's first Shadow the Hedgehog.**

**Sora: Bring it on Marluxia.**

**Marluxia: Bring the heat...now I sound like hades. YOU WILL PAY SORA!**

**Larxene: I'm doing this for Axel. So let's go Luxord.**

**Luxord: As you wish child.**

**Vexen: That's right Luxord, show her who's boss.**

**Demyx: Uh...guys...and girl. I think we should let the people decide which team should win. LET THE PEOPLE VOTE! **

**So there you have. Team Sora versus Team Saix. Who will win? In order to vote, put your vote in the review box and on ****August 12, 2011**** I will read your votes. Remember fellow readers.**

**TWO TEAMS CLASH. ONLY ****YOU**** CAN DECIDE WHO WILL WIN. ****TEAM SORA? ****or ****TEAM SAIX?**


	11. the battle continues

**After reading your votes, it is my job to announce whos team would win. And the winner is...TEAM SORA! CONGRADULATIONS SORA. Now for the story.**

The battle was epic as expected. Lightning, water, ice and giant cards were flying everywhere.

"So Larxene, I heard about you and Axel. Let me be the first to say, congradulations." Luxord said.

"How the hell did you know about me and Axel?" Larxene asked.

"Come now Larxene, You know no spicy gossip never slips pass my ears" Luxord laughed. Demyx and Vexen were in the background fighting each other. Larxene was wearing Luxord down. Everytime he threw his cards at her she would zap them.

"Ok Luxord, It's my turn to kill you now. And trust me...It WILL be painful." Larxene scowled.

Larxene dashed towards Luxord with great speed. Her speed was so great it would always look like she teleported out of sight. She managed to get behind Luxord. She threw two knives at luxord and another one at his left arm. Fortunately, he managed to dodge two of the knives. however, the last knife sliced into his left leg. Luxord dropped on one knee and started to heavily pant.

"Damn, you little WITCH!" Luxord yelled out of pain.

"HAHAHAHA! looks like you tried to gamble...with fate luxord." Larxene joked.

"You show him Larxene." Demyx cheered. demyx was holding his own pretty well. next to Demyx himself, vexen never really was strongest of the Organization. He was always the smart one of the bunch.

"HEY, TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ME!" Vexen yelled, trying to get Demyx to focus on him.

Vexen blasted demyx with his ice shurikens. But, since Demyx still had his water armour, instead of the projectile slicing through him, it would deflect. Demyx then counter attacked by pelting Vexen with water balls. The force of the water was just enough to almost knock vexen off the top of the tower. Too bad it didn't. Again, demyx tried pelting vexen with water balls. This time vexen was prepared. He dodged the incoming projectiles one by one. As he did so, each dodge allowed him to get closer to demyx. But by the demyx could back away, vexen was inches away from him.

"GOT YOU NOW!" Vexen yelled

He raised his ice shield and thrusted it towards Demyx's stomach. Fortunately, Demyx managed to grab hold of Vexen's arm before the tip of his shield could reach his armour.

"Sorry vexen, your going to have to do WAY better than that." Demyx teased, still holding onto vexen's arm. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm tired of being the wimp of Organization 13. I'm gonna' show you guys how strong I can be." Demyx summoned his sitar.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Vexen was surrounded by ice soldiers. They were blocking every means of escape.

"Okay Demyx, you wanna' get real then let's get real." vexen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Second battle<strong>

"Come on Saix, you can do better than that." Axel teased, dodging Saix's swings from his claymore.

"Stop...teasing...you ass." Saix insulted.

No matter how many times saix tried to hit Axel with his claymore, Axel dodged it with eye blinking speed. Axel punched and kicked Saix numerous times. But Saix proved to be just as tough as Axel. Meanwhile, Sora and Marluxia were blowing the roof off the arena.

"You know Marluxia, You seem even weaker than before." Sora teased.

Marluxia was getting angrier by the second. " YOU...YOU SHUT UP!" Marluxia yelled. Much to Sora's surprise. Marluxia could swing his syth with greet speed. Sora could barely dodge some of the swings.

"You know what Sora?" Marluxia asked, waving his syth.

Sora back away. He knew Marluxia was about to do something sneaky.

"I don,t know why you even bother trying to defeat us. Even if you do win, you will have to face the big bad boss himself."

"So what. I'm not afraid of Xemnas. I'll beat him again." Sora replied.

Marluxia swiped at Sora with his syth again. "Really? Do you think it will be that easy this time?" Marluxia interrogated.

"Of course it will. I've got Axel on my side."

Marluxia looked over at Axel, who had Saix pinned to the wall. He laughed and pointed at Axel.

"Believe me when I say this. Axel is barely enough Sora," marluxia stated. Sora looked at Axel, who was still fighting Saix. "that's right. I...no. WE have evolved Sora. POWER AND ALL!" Marluxia twirled his syth above his head. Pink rose petals Started to form in a tornado. Axel looked over at Marluxia and held his breath.

"Oh no...SORA STOP HIM NOW!" Axel yelled, running towards Marluxia.

Suddenly, Saix appeared behind him and tackled Axel to the ground. "MARLUXIA, FINISH IT NOW!" Saix screamed. Sora looked at around the room at neck breaking speed. He didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"Axel...wha-WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, he is using his syth to make a tornado big enough to blow this arena to hell. STOP HIM NOW!"

Axel tried desperately to break free from Saix's grasp. But Saix had more strength. Pink rose petals were flying in from all directions of the room. Sora couldn't let Marluxia continue on with his plan, he rushed towards him. Marluxia saw this and knew he was in trouble. He couldn't finish his attack AND block Sora at the same time.

"SAIX KILL SORA!" Marluxia commanded.

Saix looked at Sora and then at Axel. He couldn't just let Axel go. But then again, he can't let Marluxia get hurt either. "But...but...FINE!" Saix yelled. He jumped off of Axel and ran towards Sora. Suddenly, Saix was knocked down by a blunt object. Sora stopped and observed the scene. Axel was the one threw his chakram at Saix's back.

"Yo Saix don't you know. You should never take your eyes off your opponent." Axel said, retracting his chakram.

"You...you asshole." Saix muttered, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hmph...one down. Now one more to go." Sora replied.

Axel and Sora stared at Marluxia. He seemed to smiling in a devilish manner. "Whats so fun-...HOLY GOD!" Axel screamed. Sora turned around and saw why Axel screamed. Marluxia was sitting on top of his mech. the same mech Sora faced in the old Castle Oblivion.

"Oh come on, not this again." Sora sighed and and ran closer to Axel.

"Yes Sora. Do you remember our little fight we had last time? Well this time it's going to be diffre-"

before marluxia could finish. A loud explosion shook the entire castle. The explosion came from the top of the tower. Axel and Sora knew who was up there. Axel's eyes widened with terror.

"La...LARXENE!DEMYX!" Axel yelled, fearing the worst for his lover and his best friend.

Axel was about to drop to his knees. Suddenly, Something crashed the the arenas ceiling window. It landed in the middle of Marluxia and Axel. Since there was debris scatterd on top of the mystery object that fell from the sky, nobody could make out what it was. Then the pile of debris started to move. Axel thought he even heared someone talking underneath the rubble.

"Ugh...and THAT Demyx is why you never mix lightning with water." Larxene said as she emerged from the pile of debris.

"Sorry Larx. But at least we are ok right?" Demyx replied.

Larxene shook her head and looked around. She spotted a suprised Axel, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Both of them stared at each other, jaws dropped in all.

"Larxene...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Axel yelled, running towards Larxene with tear filled eyes.

Axel hugged her tightly. Larxene did the same. "Sorry Axel. Me and Demyx were fighting Luxord and vexen on the tower. Demyx thought it would be a good idea to combine his water with MY lightning and well...that didn't work too well." Larxene explained. Axel didn't really care. He was just glad she was okay. Too bad the reunin would be cut short. because out of the darkness of the portal came Luxord and Vexen.

"Do you honestly think we are done here?" Luxord asked.

Demyx emerged from the rubble. Axel was astonished at waht he was looking at. He knew Demyx had gotten his new power as well.

"I'm not backing down." Demyx replied.

Sora turned to see if Saix was okay. But Saix wasn't there anymore. "AXEL, SAIX IS GONE!" Sora bellowed. Axel and Larxene looked around the entire room. "Wait...there he is." Sora pointed to the top of marluxia's mech. Saix was standing next to Marluxia. Vexen and Luxord appeared on top of the mech with them.

"Now then, let's finish the fight for good." Saix said in a sinister tone.

Larxene took hold of Axels hand and stood next to him. Demyx and Sora were also standing next to the couple.

"Agreed. Let us end this. WithOUT anyone dying." Axel replied

Everyone ran towards each other for one final clash.


	12. friends and nobodies

**War still wages on.**

It was just complete chaos in the arena. The whole place looked like a battlefield. In one corner you had Larxene and Axel, fighting side by side against Luxord and Saix. And in the other corner, Sora and Demyx were squaring off against Marluxia and Vexen. As they were fighting, Axel tried to tell Larxene something. But since Saix kept slashing at him he could only say very little.

"Larxene...I have...To tell you." Axel tried to say, dodging Saix's swings.

"What...is it...honey." Larxene replied, dodging Luxords dancing cards.

"I want...you to...I want you to."

"Axel sweetheart could you wait until the fights over?"

"Sure...why not -_-"

Axel and Saix were equally matched. They dodged, kicked, punched, shot fire and wind and scratched at each other. But being the toughest of the members, neither refused to admit defeat. Saix could only laugh at Axel as they fought. "heheheheheHAHAHAHAHA!" Saix laughed hysterically at Axel. A look of confusion replaced Axel's calm expression.

"What is so damn funny Saix?" Axel questioned.

"Your a bigger fool than I thought Axel." Saix insulted. He pointed to himself and and chuckled. Suddenly, Saix's body lit up a Blue fiery aura. Sora took his attention off Marluxia and examined Saix. His eyes widened with horror. Sora knew what Saix was about to do.

"AXEL, GET AWAY FROM SAIX!" Sora yelled.

Axel looked at Sora. "Why?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. the lights in the arena started to dim fast. Saix (still surrounded by dark blue aura) started to levitate in mid-air. His claymor was spinning in back of him with great speed. Axel didn't know what was going on.

"Sora, what is he doing...How can I stop it?" Axel interrogated.

"You can't. Saix, he's...he is powering up. Good thing it doesn't last long," Sora replied. "But the bad news is...he can charge up when ever he want's." Axel looked at Saix. He knew that if his friends stayed here, They would get badly hurt...or worse.

"Sora...I want you, Larxene and Demyx to get out of here. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Axel said.

"Sure thing." Sora replied.

Luxord, Vexen and Marluxia had the same idea. "I agree with Axel. Let those two finish fight it out. We can all take a break and watch from the from the second tower." Luxord suggested. Marluxia and Vexen nodded and dissapeared through their own portals. Axel looked at larxene and demyx and summoned a portal.

"Go...now." Axel ordered.

Sora and demyx walked through the portal. Larxene was about to step through, she took one last look at Axel and ran up to him. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Axel leaned into the kiss. the two locked lips for twelve seconds. Larxene broke the kiss and leaned her mouth towards Axels ear. She held on to Axel's hands.

"Be safe...and come back to me alive." Larxene whispered in Axel's ear.

"I will...I promise." Axel whispered back.

Larxene let go of Axel's hand and vanished into the portal. She met Sora and demyx on the tower along with Marluxia, Luxord and Vexen. Sora walked up to Larxene and the two stared at the arena from the tower. "Sora...he's gonna' be okay." Larxene muttered. Sora placed his hand over his heart. "I know." He replied. Everyone on the tower stared at the arena. Waiting for the two beings two brawl.

* * *

><p>"Okay Saix, the kids are in bed so let's so let's get this date started." Axel said.<p>

"I couldn't agree more Axel," Saix replied. He dropped back down to the grown. He was drowned in blue fiery aura. Axel didn't care how much stronger he was, he was determined to take this creep out once and for all. "Are you going to make the first move axel" Saix walked towards Axel. Axel did the same. Soon there walks broke out into sprints. Both men had determination in ther eyes.

"AXEL!"

"SAIX" Both men yelled as they clashed.

Axel landed the first punch to Saix's stomach followed by a kick to his ribs. Saix bent over in pain, but he recovered quickly and fought back. He kneed Axel in his stomach so hard he coughed up blood. Saix continued to knee him until his feet was soaked in blood. Axel then grabbed Saix's knee and threw him to the ground. Axel tried to slash Saix with his chakrams, But the aura surrounding him was so strong, it acted as a shield. Saix got up and swung his claymore at Axel. Fortunately, Axel was able to dodge the attack. However, when Saix slammed his weapon into the ground, it created a massive wave of blue fire that spread throughout the entire arena. Axel and Saix were surrounded by blue fire that stretched high over there heads. Saix laughed his head off, leaving Axel to be confused as ever.

"What is Saix?" Axel asked.

"Hehehe...try to put out the fire Axel. I'm sure you'll get a nasty suprise." Saix replied.

Axel's chakrams began to spin around him. Faster and faster, the chakrams danced around him with speed to match a graceful gazelle. Suddenly, red fire shot up from the ground and covered Saix's blue fire. The fires fought for dominance over the arena. But in the end, Saix's fire prove to be better. The two men continued to fight for hours. Axel began to grow weak. he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He ran up to Saix and pinned him to the nearest wall. the two looked into each other eyes with intense hate. "Axel...I got to know. Why did you betray the organization? How could you possibly choose friendship over unlimited power?" Saix interrogated.

"Because...friendship is the source of my power. It's thanks Sora and...Roxas...those guys give me hope," Axel replied. He backed away from Saix. "Listen Saix, why do we fight? What would all the fighting do for you?"

Saix looked at the ground. "It would make me great. All the people I can enslave...All the worlds I can control. It would be...be."

"It would be terrible Saix. And besides, do you think Xemnas would let YOU take over all the worlds by yourself?" Axel replied. Saix stood in silence for a brief moment. He lifted his head and looked at Axel. " Saix...remember it. Remember the good time we shared before we were turned into nobodies." Saix's eyes widened. He DID remember. He remembered how he and Lea would always venture outside of Hollow Bastion. He even remembered the times they had ate ice cream together. Saix dropped his weapon in shock. He remembered it all.

"Axel you were...you were my best...friend." Saix murmured.

"That's right Saix, remember. Just keep remembering." Axel replied.

"Axel...I don't know what to do anymore," Saix said, shaking uncontrollably. He was frightened. His memories kept pouring into his mind like a waterfall. "All these memories...I...I'm so sorry Axle. " Saix dropped to his knees. Tears began to fill his eyes. Was this what having emotions feel like? Axel held out his hand. Saix looked at it and then looked at Axel. They both smiled at each other with delight.

"Saix, if you want to make things better, you could join us. You...you have a heart now bro. you can live your own life." Axel said, picking Saix up.

"I...I can. I will live my own life. Thank you...friend."

"your welcome Saix. Now let's put out this blue fire."

"Agreed."

Saix used the last of his lunar power to vanquish the fire. The whole arena was destroyed beyond repair. The only thing that wasn't damaged was the food court. I wonder why? Saix and Axel looked at each other. "Saix, let's go stop Xemnas from destroying Sora home. Axel insisted. Saix nodded and opened up a portal.

"Let's rally the troops then." Saix replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The second tower<strong>

Everyone was waiting for Axel or Saix to arrive. They were bored out of their minds. Suddenly, a portal opened up. Everyone immediately sprang to there feet.

"Who is it? Who won the fight?" Demyx asked impatiently.

As soon as he that, two dark beings emerged from the portal of darkness. Everyone stared in aw at the beings. As they started stepping closer and closer out of the portal, their facial details became more clear. It was none other than Axel and Saix themselves. Larxene saw him and immediately ran to him. tears filling her eyes. "Your ok...YOUR REALLY OK!" Larxene cried, hugging Axel with much needed love. Axel hugged her back and the two began to kiss. Demyx and Sora looked away in disgust while Saix laughed. Not to mock Axel, But to show his happiness for him. Saix turned and walked over to his team of evildoers. Marluxia got off his mech and rushed towards Saix.

"What happened? Did...did you win." Marluxia questioned.

"No. I need you guys to listen and listen good." Saix said, inhaling and exhaling.

Marluxia,Vexen and Luxord surrounded Saix, waiting for him to respond. Saix slowly opened his mouth. " Listen guys, this is important. While me and Axel were fighting in the arena, he bought up certain topic. What WOULD we do if we had enough power to conquer worlds? Saix explained. "Do you honestly think Xemnas would SHARE the power? We all know how he works." Vexen, Marluxia and Luxord looked at the ground in disappointment.

"So...what should we do?" Vexen asked in a sad manner.

"We need to take the fight him. If we all work together, we can defeat Xemnas with ease. Why not use all of our powers to beat him." Axel suggested, still cuddling Larxene. "I need to know...MARLUXIA, VEXEN,LUXORD...I need you. if you want better lives you'll help us take down Xemnas. Are you guys in?" Vexen and Luxord nodded. Marluxia didn't like the idea one bit. But if what Saix is saying is true, then he had no choice.

"Thank you...thank you ALL for helping. Now let's go kick Xemnas's pampered ass for good." Axel said.

Together everyone marched to the Triumphant Tower. This was were Xemnas was located. This was where the Real battle would begin.

"It all ends here. Let's finish this fight...for good." Axel whispered.

**It's getting really exciting in the castle now isn't it?**


	13. Ya gotta love flashbacks

Everyone continued walking towards the tower. Axel was leading the the rag-tag army with Sora by his side. They were both lost in there own thoughts.

"Axel, I need to know something. How ARE we going to deal with Xemnas?" Sora asked.

"I...don't know?" Axel replied, lowering his head.

He was thinking the same thing. How WAS he gonna deal with Xemnas when he got his hands on him? When Axel came back from the realm, he had ditched his assassin side. He didn't want to kill people anymore. He wanted to be something special. He wanted to be a boxer. Fighting WAS all he knew. Suddenly, he felt someone poking his arm. He looked to his right only to see Larxene glaring up at him. What could she want now?

"Axel honey I know this is not the time but...when we were nobodies,do you remember the first day we met? Larxene asked

That sentence echoed in Axel's mind. He did remember. He also remembered how much he hated that day.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago (Chain of Memories btw)<strong>

Everyone in Castle Oblivion was getting used to there headquarters. Larxene and Marluxia were training and Zexion and Vexen were reading. Suddenly, Axel came into everyones lives. Everyone stared him down. Axel just ignored them and walked straight to this room.

"Hey Marluxia, who is the new guy? I have seen him around the castle but I don't remember his name." Larxene whispered to Marluxia.

"His name is Axel Larxene. He is number eight and he controls fire." Marluxia replied.

Larxene just stared at the red haired assassin. She knew she would enjoy his company. Two hours had passed in the Castle. Larxene was bored out of her mind. Training with Marluxia always got boring after some time. Then she had a thought. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She could always mess with Vexen. "Hehe...I wonder what that old bag of bones is doing." She said to herself. She got off her bed and walked down to his lab. On her way down stares she spotted Axel, walking towards his bedroom. She hid behind a pillar and popped her head out to look at him. Axel turned his head to towards her direction. She ducked behind the pillars and covered her mouth just incase. He nodded and walked into his room.

"Hmm...hello Mister mysterious." She joked to herself.

She continued to walk to vexens lab. He was always cooped up in there. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked in back of her only to see Marluxia staring a death chilling stare at her. She wondered what that pink haired bafoon could want.

"Larxene it's time for our sparring match." Marluxia said with glee.

"YAY I'll go get my knive shiner." Larxene replied and vanished off.

Even though she never liked Marluxia, the guy could fight really well. She was super excited for this. As always, everyone came to watch those two brawl. And as always...it wold in in aa stalemate. But this time Larxene had a trick up her sleeve. "Smoke bombs, Marluxia won't see them coming." She said to herself. She planted them in her sleeves and walked to the arena. when she got there she saw that everyone was there...even Axel. She looked at him for five seconds and inhaled.

"great...he is here." She said outloud for all to hear.

She looked to the center of the arena and saw Marluxia polishing the top of his syth." Larxene, it's about time you showed up," Marluxia teased. Larxene smiled at him and summoned her knives. Marluxia smiled back and pointed his syth at her. "Make your move Larxene." She smiled at him once more and dashed towards Marluxia. He saw it coming and quickly moved to the side.

"Wow Marly, your faster than I expected. well done." Larxene complemented.

It was time to get serious. She threw four knives at Marluxia and an extra two at his feet. Instead of dodging them, he twirld his syth around with maximum speed. His syth also served as his shield. Suddenly, a loud boom was heared and black smoke rose from under Marluxia. "wait...WHAT THE!" He yelled and covered his face. everyone who was spectating looked baffled. Vexen and Zexion were surprised to see that larxene knew this tacting. lexaeus and Axel looked at each other.

"How ya enjoying the show Axel?" He asked.

Axel didn't respond. he knew deep in his mind that his money was on Marluxia. Finally the smoke cleared and Marluxia regained his composure. But he realized something strange. Larxene was missing in action. He looked everywhere but no Larxene. Suddenly, he felt a painful blow to the back of his head. Larxene had punched him so hard he fell to the floor. he was knocked out cold and dreaming about rainbow flowers. Larxene stood over him and laughed. "I guess I should be the new lord of the castle now." She joked. Two hours later everyone was in the kitchen talking questioning larxene on how she managed to beat Marluxia this time.

"Wow Larxene, I'm impressed. That strategy worked out really well." Zexion congradulated.

"I agree. You really stuck it to marluxia this time." Vexen said.

Larxene crossed her arms and leaned againts the kitchen counter. "yep. I knew I would win. when it comes to fighting well...you just can't win." Larxene commented. Just as soon as she said that, Axel walked in and opened the refrigerator. Everyone looked at him. lexaeus walked over to meet him. Zexion and vexen stood next to larxene and began to whisper.

"Hey guys, who's the red guy?" Zexion asked

"His name is Axel. He is the wizard of fire or something like that." Vexen replied.

Axel closed the refrigerator and poured himself a glass og milk. Larxene walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her while he was drinking his milk and raised an eyebrow. "Sooooo Axel, how did you enjoy the show?" Larxene asked. Axel didn't give her a response. Instead, he finished his glass and walked towards the door leading to the hallway. At this point Larxene got angry and threw a plastic cup at him.

"Hey asshole. I asked a question. Now speak the hell up. Or...maybe you would like to be the next guy to get knocked out." Larxene threatened, summoning her knives.

"Lady...I don't got beef with you. So step off before I step on you." Axel replied real cool like.

Larxene and everyone else in the kitchen dropped there jaw. No one had ever stood up to Larxene like that. Axle walked out into the hallway, never looking back at the scene. Suddenly, a portal opened up and out popped the hostile nymph herself. She spread her arms out, blocking any means of escape for Axel. Her eyes had "kill" written all over them. She then walked towards Axel until her face was inches towards his. She smiled at him and caressed his chin. "You must think your soooo cute huh?" She whispered in his ear. "Let me tell you something Axel my sweet, I can kill you right now if I want. Soooo if you want to stay alive in this castle you better do as I say. Okay my little play toy?" Larxene kissed him on his cheek and pushed him towards the wall. he looked at her and grinned.

"Ya know something lady...I'm not afraid of you. So what if you beat Marluxia so WHAT!. I'm never gonna back down from a fight. So whatever you want to throw at me...go ahead and throw it. I'll be ready." Axel explained and dissapeared through his own portal.

Larxene was still smiling. She crossed her arms and began to blush. Nobody ever stood up to her like that...nobody. she walked back into the kitchen to celebrate with everyone else. "Sooo did you talk to the new guy?" Zexion asked. She looked at him and placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

" Oh Zexion, he is just so...so...so CUTE!" Larxene yelled

She teleported to her room in a jiffy and laid on her bed. She began to think about Axel. She knew teasing him was going to be fun.

**There you go. My first and LAST flashback chapter. goodnight everyone. A new chapter awaits.**


	14. Death awaits a hero

**OK. Chapter 14 lets go.**

Finally, everyone had reached Triumphet Tower. The journey wasn't as long as everyone had expected. The tower was WAY bigger than the other towers combined.

"So...this is it. The final showdown." Sora said, summoning his keyblade.

"Yeah...guys listen. When we get in there...I wan't Xemnas to myself." Axel replied.

Everyone nodded and together they walked up to the giant door of the castle. Axel summoned his chakrams and with all of his might he blasted the doors open. Everyone walked in and started to look around. Suddenly, Demyx pointed to something in th corner of the room. It looked like a short man. However it wasn't a short man. The thing was pitch black and had yellow eyes. It was a heartless. Suddenly, more heartless popped out of the ground and more popped out from the walls. The rag-tag team of heroes were completely surrounded. Everyone got out their weapons and got ready to fight. Vexen started laughing his heart out even though they were under attack. "I can't believe it. The potion I made for xemnas ACTUALLY WORKED!" He yelled. Axel was confused, he obviously wanted answers.

"Vexen what are you talking about? What potion?" Axel interrogated.

Vexen turned to Axel. "When we all came back from the realm, I was working on something top secret. A potion. This potion would give me the ability to control any type of heartless I wanted," Vexen explained. "However, Xemnas found out about the potion. He wanted it all to himself so...he drank it. he now has the power to control an empire of all kinds of heartless."Axel looked at Sora and Sora did the same. Axel had an idea but it wouldn't be easy. He walked over to Marluxia.

"Marluxia, can you summon that giant grim reaper thing you used to fight Sora long ago? We are going to need it. Axel said.

"No. that was only a one summon deal. Since Sora destroyed it...it can no longer come back." Marluxia replied

"Fine, then our only chance is to stop Xemnas. As long as he is...alive...an empire of heartless will be born."

Axel marched towards the crowed of heartless that were blocking his path. He sighed an went to work opn them. One by one he continued to slash and maim the heartless that stood in front of him. Since he was working fast, nobody had to lift a finger. "Wow...Axel really knows how to get the job done." Luxord said. Larxene watched Axel kick ass and take names.

"I know...he is sooooo hot when he does his job." Larxene replied.

Axel had finished killing off the weak enemies. he died while keeping a smug look on his face...who else but Axel. Finally since the area was clear, everyone was able to advance towards the flight of stairs. "Axel I got to hand it to you...you clean up good and fast." marluxia complemented. Axel rubbed the back of his head and kept walking.

"Well...thanks marluxia. But the real battle starts when we get to the top of the tower." Axel replied.

Suddenly, another squad of heartless appeared out of nowhere. These heartless were way diffrent. They were much fatter and they couldn't be hit from the front. Fat ass heartless, Axel would call them. However, they did have otwo weaknesses...magic and there rear ends. they were completely defenseless againts magic so all you had to do was shoot em' with an ice ball of hit them in the back.

"Well Captain Axel do you want to do this on your own or do you want us to save your ass." Vexen sassed.

"Helping would be nice you jackass." Axel rudely replied.

Axel and Marluxia jumped at the heartless and began shooting fireballs and slicing through the obese monsters. One by one the warriors killed them all until the path was clear. Axel turned and smiled at Marluxia. "Way to go...partner." he said and continued marching forward. Marluxia couldn't help but smile at Axel. Almost an hour everyone continued to walk up the steps. But something didn't seem right. They were wandering the flight of stairs for WAY too long. Larxene stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh guys, don't you notice something a little odd? Isn't it strange that we have been walking up these stairs for an hour?" larxene asked.

"She is right. i have walked up these stairs before but I got to the top within 3 minutes." Luxord replied.

Saix turned walked ahead of the group and turned to meet there gazes. "don't worry it's all a trick," Saix said. "There is suppose to be a statue that looks like Xemnas around here somwhere. If we destroy the statue the golden door will appear before us. Xemnas uses this tactic to trick intruders." Everyone began to search the never ending flight of stairs for the statue. They looked high and low but no luck.

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND IT!" Demyx yelled, signaling everyone to follow him

Everyone rushed to where he was. Before them stood the seven foot tall statue of Xemnas. Larxene immediately walked up to the statue and cracked her knuckles. Axel walked up to her and stood at her side. "hey, do you wanna smash this thing together?" Larxene asked, taking hold of Axel's hand. He smiled and nodded. Larxene summoned her knives and Axel summoned his chakrams. Together the two lovers began obliterating the statue with there elemental powers. One last slash from Axel's chakram did the trick. Suddenly, a blinding gold colored light flashed in there eyes. the light was blinding so they had to shield there eyes fom it. The light faded away and the golden door was all that could be seen.

"So, we gonna' follow the yellow brick road now?" Demyx joked.

"Let's move team." Axel replied.

Everyone walked through the golden door of wonders. Unfortunately, what was on the other side wasn't so wonderful. It was a gigantic boss heartless. It was the same one Sora had fought in the pride lands. The beast resembled that of a lion and on top of it was a giant version of the Shaman heartless. This would prove to be a tricky yet interesting battle. "Okay Axel, what's the plan?" Sora asked Axel. Axel examined the monster for any weakpoints. He found just what he was looking for.

"Okay Sora, looks like that Shaman is the weakpoint so let's take him down." Axel commanded.

Sora and Axel rushed towards the beast with maximum speed. They jumped onto the head and met the head face to face. Sora had an idea of his own.

"Axel, what about using a trinity? Trinities are very useful in times of great danger so let's use it." Sora suggested.

Axel nodded. "Okay, but I think we will need Vexen and Demyx for this." He replied. He signaled for Demyx and vexen to come up. The two transported up to meet Axel and Sora.

"What's up?" Demyx asked

"We need you guys for a trinity attack." Sora replied.

Vexen and Demyx nodded. All four of them raised there weapons high over there heads. They began glowing the color their element represented. Since Axel was fire, he had red aura around him. Since Demyx was water, he had blue aura. Vexen was ice so he had light blue aura. And Sora's aura was heaven white. The trinity was now ready to be activated.

"TRINITY ACTIVATE!" All four of them yelled.

All of a sudden, Fire, water, ice and light took the form of a tornado and engulfed the monster in its mouth. The giant room lost it's white color and glew a sort of rainbow color. The elemental tornado lasted about two minutes before dying down. All that remained of the monster was ash. Sora, Vexen, Demyx and Axel Were seen standing in the middle of a giant black circle. The beast was gone but more were waiting to attack. Axel continued walking ahead at a fast rate. "Guys we got to hurry. The heartless are starting to get bigger and tougher." Axel warned. Everybody walked up to a large door. It seem to be emitting some kind of black and blue aura.

"Axel...this is it. I can feel it. Xemnas is behind this door." Saix said.

"Good, this is where it ends. It's time to finish the fight...for good" Axel replied and bursted through the doors.

The whole rooms was covered in black and blue aura. in the middle of the room stood the thrown and it's rightful owner. "Axel...I'm sooo glad you can make it." Xemnas said in a calm manner.

"Xemnas...give up. All your members have left you. There is no where left to go so stop this nonsense right now I won't kill you." Axel ordered.

Xemnas looked at him and Laughed. "I know all that you have done Axel." He said while levitating out of his thrown, black in blue aura completely ingulfing him. "You want to protect all of your friends. But how can you do that knowing your going to die today?" He looked at axel and Axel looked back

"I won't die. These guys in back of me. They are my friends and there safe as long as I am still walking the world." Axel said.

"You wont be walking this world for long Axel." Xemnas replied.

"Why is that Xemnas?"

Xemnas summoned his red light sabers. "Look behind you Axel." Xemnas commanded. Axel turned around at lightning speed. Only Sora and the gang stood there watching Axel.

"Hey. where did Xemnas go?" Larxene asked.

"I don't kno-AAAAHHHH!" Before Axel could Answer. he was impaled by a red light saber. Everyone looked in shock and horror.

Xemnas was behind Axel. he was the one who impaled him with one of his sabers. But it wasn't over yet. Xemnas lifted his second saber up and impaled Axel in the chest with his second Saber. Larxene saw this and screamed. Xemnas removed his sabers from Axels body and Disappeared through a light blue portal. Axel dropped to the ground back first. He didn't say a word. Larxene, Sora, Demyx and Saix rushed to his aid. Larxene began to cry.

"Axel...AXEL!...please...please wake up. I...I love you just...just wake up." Larxene pleaded.

Axel didn't respond. His eyes were closed and blood poured out of his body. Sora and demyx pounded the ground in anger. Luxord, Marluxia and Vexen bowed there heads. larxene hugged Axel body tightly and continued to cry. "Axel...please...please wake up...I...I need you." Larxene pleaded once more. But Axel still didn't respond. His body just lied there...lifeless.

**WOW! that was dark. Stay tuned for the next chapter. because it only gets better and better.**


	15. To the heavens and back

**Alright lets start this game again shall we?**

Everyone was still mourning over the death of Axel. The one person who was suffering the most was Larxene. She was in total grief. She had watched her boyfriend get impaled right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Axel...how could I let this happen? how...I...I should have helped you...I'm so sorry Axel...I am so sorry." Larxene grieved, still crying on Axel's chest.

Demyx stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her grief as well. Marluxia still had his head bowed in silence. But suddenly, it hit him. He had something on his mind...something hat could help. "Oh my god...there is hope...THERE IS STILL HOPE!" Marluxia yelled as he ran towards a lifeless Axel. Everyone stared at Marluxia in confusion. Marluxia went into his left pocket and took out a piece of paper. He then pulled out a red and pink colored rose. he put the paper on top of Axel's body and layed the rose on top of the paper. Everyone was confused. "Marluxia, what are you doing?" Sora asked defensively. Marluxia stood up and walked over to sora.

"Listen...everyone. I know how to bring Axel back." Marluxia said. Everyone looked at him in astonishment, especially Larxene.

"Marluxia, what do you mean? How? How can we get Axel back?" Larxene interrogated.

Marluxia walked over to Axel's body again and sat next to him. "Alright everyone sit down this might be long." Marluxia said. "Back at the old Castle Oblivion I always had problems with my flowers dying so soon. One day I went to Zexion for help. I figured he would have a spell to cure my plants. When I saw him cast the spell, I was awe stricken. Not only were my plants revived, but they came back everlasting. My plants...they lasted months. However..." Marluxia paused. Everyone wanted to know the truth.

"What is it Marluxia? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's not that easy." Marluxia muttered.

"In order to complete the spell you need pure blood from a high ranking heartless," Marluxia looked at the paper and flowers. "The reason why I added the rose was because it represented life itself. But the blood of a pure heartless will complete the spell." It all made since to everyone but Larxene.

"Wait...why does it need to be a high ranking heartless we need to defeat?" Larxene questioned, Wiping away the last of her tears.

"Believe it or not, High ranking nobodies carry diffrent types of blood. The boss heartlesses carry the strongest blood." Marluxia explained.

It now became clear to everyone. They knew what they had to do. "Alright, so all we need to do is find a boss heartless and collect it's blood?" Demyx asked. Marluxia nodded and sighed. Larxene got up and walked towards the exit.

"Everyone...get up and let's get moving. We are not going to revive Axel just standing here so lets just move out and kill this damn thing. And then...I'm gonna' kill Xemnas." Larxene said with much anger.

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled and left to search for a boss heartless.

"Marluxia, you stay here with Axel. Make sure nothing touches him." Larxene commanded. Marluxia nodded. Larxene was finally letting her true leadership side come out. From this point on, she wasn't known as the savage nymph. She was known as "the Triumphet Leader". Everyone went seperate waves to find the heartless. Sora went with larxene to make sure she would be safe. While looking, they would often engage in amousing conversations about Axel.

"So Larxene, Iv'e asked Axel this but...what are you going to do when this is all over?" Sora asked

"Well I'm...I'm going to spend time with my one true love." Larxene replied.

Sora said nothing and smiled at her. He knew she was talking about Axel. But Sora had his own thoughts. All of them having to do with Axel's death. What if they couldn't revive him? What if they lost him forever? He knew he couldn't think those thoughts. He had to think positive about the situation. Sora looked at larxene. Even though she regained her composure, she was still distraught about loosing her love. "larxene...were going to bring him back. Trust me...we will bring Axel back." Sora promised. Larxene looked down at Sora and smiled. She then stopped to hug him. Sora had never seen this side of larxene before.

"Thank you Sora. I see now...I see why he cares for you so much." Larxene whispered.

Unfortunately, there bonding session was cut short when a giant heartless popped up from the ground. It was the boss heartless from Beasts castle. It was Dark Thorn. Sora and Larxene summoned there weapons and got ready to fight. "Sora, this is it. If we kill it we can get its blood and save Axel's soul." Larxene explained. Sora nodded. Together, they dashed towards the heartless.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled, slashing at the creatures hand.

The creature let out a huge roar that shook the room. This served as one of it's attacks. Larxene threw her knives at it. Unforntunately, the beast saw the attack coming and dodged the knives. It started dashing towards Larxene with great speed. Larxene stood her ground and waited for the beast to come. the beast tried to slash at her, but Sora knocked its hand away with his keyblade. "Larxene, are you ok?" Sora asked. Larxene nodded and rushed past Sora to attack the heartless. Again, the beast attemted another swipe kill, but Larxene thought smart. She dodged the swipe and jump jumped onto the monsters back. She summoned her knives again and jabbed the creature in the back. Electricity flowed through her like running water. With the power she gathered, she electrified the monster, but it wasn't brining the monster down.

"SORA I NEED HELP!" Larxene yelled.

"Help is on the way." Sora replied

He twirled his keyblade around and around with jaguar running speed. He threw the twirling keyblade at the monster hoping it would slice through the monster. Luck wasn't on his side today. The monster still had enough strength to dodge attacks. And that is exactly what he did. It Jumped twenty feet in the air, dodging Sora's spinning keyblade and fell back down to the ground. The impact caused Larxene to fly off the monster and land on Sora. The moster began to laugh at the sight. "Hmph...who knew heartlesses could luagh?" Larxene mocked. Sora sighed and got up. He noticed something on the ground. His eyes grew wide and he began to smirk.

"Larxene look, a two person trinity." sora said, pointing at the yellow mark on the floor.

"Don't those allow us to do special tricks?" Larxene asked in return.

sora nodded. The two stood on the yellow trinity and light aura began to circle them. " TRINITY ACTIVATE!" The two yelled. suddenly, Sora's keyblade started shooting sparks. He looked at the key blade and pointed it towards the monster.

"SORA, SHOOT IT NOW!" Larxene commanded.

Sora aimed at the creature and fired. A huge blasted of lightning engulf the heartless and completely disintegrated it. The battle was over. Sora ran up to Larxene, she smiled at him and held up three knives that had the heartlesses blood all over it. "We did it Sora. I...I can see Axel again...I can see my true love once more hehehe." Larxene laughed. Sora smiled back at her. The two rushed out of the room. They ran all the way back up stairs to meet up with the rest of the gang. They were all there. Marluxia was still sitting next to Axel. he looked up at them and got up.

"Did you find the blood?" Marluxia asked.

"Yep, we sure did. Now hurry up and bring Axel back." larxene commanded.

Marluxia nodded in response. he took the blood from larxene's knives and rubbed it on the paper that was laying on Axel. "Everyone form a circle," marluxia commanded. Everyone formed the circle and waited for something to happen. " As I remember, Zexion chanted something. I remember the words, but I need complete silence...Okay...here it goes." Marluxia inhaled and crossed his hands. He began to say the chant.

"Souls of the divine heavens, guardians of peace. Return this loved ones soul, piece by piece. Return his heart, till DEATH do him part. Restore his life, BY HEAVENS MIGHT!"

Suddenly, Axel body began to glow blue and white. His body floated up in the air. Everyone was scared, they didn't know what was happening.

"Marluxia, WHATS GOING ON!" Larxene yelled.

"Axel...HE IS COMING BACK LARXENE, NO NEED TO WORRY!" Marluxia replied.

The blue and white was so heavy, no one could breath. It also emitted a blinding light. After thirty seconds past, The aura and light died away. Everyone opened there eyes and saw the red head...standing before them. Demyx, Sora and Larxene smiled with excitement. "Ax...Axel...YOUR ALIVE," Larxene yelled. She Ran towards Axel and wraped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Oh my love...I'm glad your back...Your finally back." Larxene was in tears. Axel looked at her and smiled.

"Guys...Let's go finish Xemnas." he said.

"Are you nuts Axel? Your in no condition to fight." Sora replied.

Axel nodded. "I don't care. I'm not finished yet. I'm not gonna give up because of these stupid wounds," He said triumphetly. "Sora, you need to understand. I'm not going to let him kill me again. I'm going to stay...I'm going to fight." Sora and demyx smiled at him. Larxene did as well and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hun...your determination is the reason why I love you. Did I ever tell you that?" Larxene said, staring lovingly at her future husband.

"Actually...no." Axel replied.

Larxene's expression changed to a grumpy one. Axel still smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek. "guys...I'll open a portal to xemnas...I know where he is." he said. Everyone looked at him.

"really? Where is he Axel?" Sora Asked.

"Sora...he's at...he found it Sora. he found Destiny Island." Axel said, looking down at the ground. 


	16. The beginning of the end

The castle began to shake uncontrollably. The inside of the castle was a wreck already. It was as if a mini tornado had swooped through. Axel and Sora went to the nearest window they could find and looked through it. The castle was moving. Axel knew where it was heading.

"Sora...the castle. The castle is moving towards Destiny Island." Axel warned.

"We.. we have to stop it. But...wait a minute. Axel, did you say...Xemnas found Destiny island?" Sora asked in return.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, he got there by using the blue portal," he said while scratching the back of his head. "A long time ago, me, Roxas and Xion would always go to your Island just to relax and watch the shooting stars when it got dark outside. We got to the island with the use of the blue portals." He continued to explain. Sora just got more and more confused. But he knew that now wasn't the time to ask questions. but suddenly it hit him, he remembered that if xemnas was on the island, that meant Kairi and all his other friends were in danger.

"Axel...Kairi. We have to save kairi and all my other friends. If xemnas IS on my island that means there lives are in danger." Sora said, breathing heavily.

"Okay okay, I have an idea. If I can get you and I onto your island we can take him down before the castle can get there. Meanwhile, Vexen, Marluxia, Demyx, Larxene and Luxord can find a way on how to stop the castle from moving. We have to do what ever it takes to stop this castle in it's tracks." Axel explained.

Everyone nodded and smiled at Axel. Axel did the same and looked at Sora. "Sora...Let's finish this fight for real." Axel insisted. Sora nodded. Light blue aura surrounded Axel's right hand. he pointed his hand towards the nearest wall and opened up a blue portal leading to destiny island. the two heroes walked towards the entrance and looked back.

"Everyone...this is it. Remember, try to stop this castle from moving at all cost." Sora reminded

"WAIT!...I have something to give you guys," Marluxia said. He ran up to Axel and handed him a piece of paper. "I...kinda stole this spell from zexion. When you defeat Xemnas, use this spell on him." Axel took the paper and nodded at Marluxia. Axel and Sora turned back towards the portal and walked in.

**Destiny Island**

Xemnas appeared on the beach were the sounds of children playing were heard. he looked towards his left and saw the spitting image of Namine playing with her flower keyblade. Xemnas portaled right in front of her and startled the hell out of her. the two looked at each other for ten seconds. Kairi's eyes grew wide with terror. She remembered her last encounter with the powerful superior himself.

"Oh...my. It's IT'S YOU!" Kairi yelled.

"Your the lover of the keyblade wielder." Xemnas stated, grabbing her arm.

Kairi blushed. "No...NO I'M NOT NOW LET ME GO!" Kairi yelled, struggling to break free from Xemnas grasp. Xemnas smiled at her futile attempts to escape. "Xemnas...what do you want from me? Why are you here?" Kairi was still struggling to get lose. Xemnas looked at the sky.

"I sense a strong aura gathering. Not just one, but two of them. I know for a fact that it's Sora and Axel's. How Axel is still alive...I don't know. But if they want YOU to stay alive they will do as I say." Xemnas explained.

But before he could drag Kairi away, a blue portal opened up in front of them. Xemnas stepped back from it and drew his saber. He then held it up to Kairi's throat. "Really...really Xemnas. As the leader of Organization 13 I would have expected you to be better than this." Axel said, stepping out of the blue portal. Sora stepped out as well and was met with a head cringing scene.

"Ka-KAIRI!" Sora yelled,racing over to save her.

"SORA STOP, DON'T COME!" Kairi yelled in time.

Xemnas smiled viciously at Sora. He wanted him to attack. Sora stopped dead in his tracks and back away. "Sora...don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kairi said. Sora gave Xemnas the most serious look he has ever given anyone.

"Xemnas, let her go. What is it that you want?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious Sora?" Xemnas asked.

"No, tell us." Sora Demanded.

Xemnas chuckled. "By now, you should know about my plan to make your island into my own personal HQ right? And also to control an empire of unstoppable heartless," He interrogated. "But that's not all I want Sora. You and Axel shall become the first ever humans to be transformed into...HYBRID heartless." Sora had a concerned look on his face.

"Your CRAZY if you want to make us into one of those." Axel protested.

"Axel, what are these...Hybrid heartless?" Sora asked

"They are two people with extraordinary but diffrent powers combined into one heartless. It is EXTREMELY rare to see even ONE nowadays." Axel explained

Xemnas nodded and pointed to Axel. "That is correct. But you two shall be the next of the Hybrid generation," Xemnas said, tightening his grasp on kairi. "Or would you rather let your friend...kairi be the sacrifice. What is your choice Sora...Axel?" Axel and sora looked at each other. They knew thay couldn't let Kairi be turned into one of those...things. They were wiling to let themselves be turned into heartlesses...again. But something didn't feel right. Was Xemnas really going to keep his word? It was time to find out.

"Okay Xemnas...you win." Axel said

"But only if you let Kiari go...NOW!" Sora demanded.

Just like that, Xemnas released Kairi from his grasp. "Kairi...go hide somewhere. We don't won't you in any more danger," Axel commanded. Something in Kairi's mind was telling her to stay and fight. If she didn't, Sora and Axel would be doomed. "KAIRI!...I know what your thinking, trust me...it wouldn't be wise to take on Xemnas by yourself. You GOT to go and hide...please." Kairi looked at Axel and gave him and Sora a hug. She quickly fled as far away from Xemnas as possible.

"So Xemnas now that Kai-AAAAAAHHH!" Sora Was cut off by a giant black hand that shot up from the ground. it wrapped it's fingers around Sora's entire body.

"SORA!" Axel yelled. he rushed over to try and help. Suddenly, another giant arm shot up from the ground grabbed Axel. The two couldn't move. Xemnas walked over and started laughing.

"Now...let the transformastion began." Xemnas said.

"Hehehe...you...you don't know what you just did Xemnas. COMBUSTION ATTACK!" Axel yelled.

Suddenly, his whole body burst into bright red flames. The flames engulfed the giant black hand. The damage from flames were so great, it completey obliterated the hand. "Wha...WHAT!" Xemnas yelled, completey flabbergasted. Axel was free. he rushed over to help Sora. Suddenly, The entire island began to shake. There was a loud roar coming from the bottom of the island. Axel and Sora were in shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT ROAR AXEL!" Sora screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW, LET ME FREE YOU!" Axel replied.

But before Axel could do anything, the giant hand and Sora had sunken into the ground. All that stood in Axel's way was a deep black crater. "Sora...oh god Sora no." Axel mumbled. All of a sudden, the same giant black hand shot up from the ground. Sora was still in it's palm. the hand wasn't all that shot up. An entire body was now present. It was the dark follower. (**note: The Dark follower is from 358/2 day**).

"Oh hell...not this damn thing again." Axel mumbled

"That's right Axel. An old friend from your past has now returned. COMPLETELY under my control." Xemnas bragged

"SORA...USE YOUR KEYBLADE TO ESCAPE, YOU GOT TO FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT!" Axel shouted. Sora summoned his keyblade and began to hack his way to freedom. With one final blow of his keyblade, he managed to break free from the monsters hold. he dropped down towards Axel's position. The two were now back to back. Sora was facing the monster while Axel was facing Xemnas.

"Well Sora...This is the battle we have been waiting for." Axel said, spinning his chakrams around his hand.

"Yeah, let's end this once and for all." Sora replied.

Xemnas was also preparing for battle. He summoned his two light sabers. Axel noticed that the light sabers had gotten bigger. "Okay Axel, let us begin this little...battle. And when I kill you this time...Don't EVER awaken." Xemnas said, rushing towards Axel. Axel did the same. Sora rushed towards the monster and began the assault. The battle for Destiny Island had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter was a little short. But don't worry friends. This is just the beginning...of the end.<strong>


	17. Game over hero pt1

Back in the moving castle, things were not actually going so well. Everyone was completely out of control.

"What are we going to do? This castle is WAY to big. how will we ever find a way on how to stop this damn castle?" Demyx Asked, running around the room.

"demyx shut up and listen. It's obvious, we just have to split up and find a switch or something." Larxene explained.

Demyx just looked even more confused. "But Larxene...we don't even know what the switch looks like," Demyx implied. "And on top of that, the we will be at the island in approxametly one hour." Demyx was sweating nervously. larxene walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. Demyx placed his hand over his cheek.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, do you think AXEL WOULD GIVE UP LIKE THIS!" Larxene yelled.

"No...no he wouldn't." Demyx replied, regaining his composure.

"Good man. Now here is what were gonna' do." larxene said. "We have got one hour until this place reaches Sora's island. We need to split up and search for a way to stop this pla-" Larxene was interrupted when Saix raised his hand.

"Actually Larxene I may know a way on how to stop this place." Saix replied.

"Then by all means, speak up Saix." Larxene insisted.

"At the very bottom of the castle, there lies a room," Saix went on. He walked towards the exit. "In that room lies a GIANT green crytal. It's bigger that much I can tell you. However." Luxord walked over and stood besides Saix.

"However, back when we had complete control over the nobodies, we would send a LARGE amount of them to gaurd the stone." Luxord explained

"The stone...the stone is the source of this place. If it were to be destroyed...the castle would began to crumble." Saix replied.

Larxene nodded and walked out into the hallway. The others followed behind. "Then it's settled, let's go to the core." larxene insisted.

"But...but theres bound to be an army of heartless down there. Don't forget, the core is the thing that's keeping this place intact and moving. Do you honestly think Xemnas would just leave it ungaurded?" Vexen explained.

"That is a chance we are taking." Larxene replied.

She began to wander through the hallways, her crew following her with there weapons in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Axel and Sora.<strong>

The only sounds that could be heard on the island were the sounds of an epic battle taking place on the beach. the gaint monster was slamming his fists on the ground so hard, sandwaves that were thirty feet tall began to make there way towards Sora.

"Ha! That all you got?" Sora teased.

He jump on top of the sandwaves and began to make his way towards the monster. Unfortunately for Sora, the monster was blessed with height. The only thing Sora could attack were the mosters knees. Suddenly, it hit him lick a bag of bricks. If he couldn,t attck the monsters head, he could go for the knees. He charged his keyblade up for a powerful thunder attack. "THUNDER!" Sora yelled. Out of nowhere, powerful lightning sliced through the monsters legs like. the monster fell forward, landinf face first on the beach. Now was Sora's ultimate opportunity to strike. He approached the monsters head. Faster than a speeding bullet, he began to slash at the mosters head.

"Take...some of...THIS!" Sora yelled, ending the assualt with one final slash.

The monster let out a loud roar. Sora didn't realize it, the monsters legs had completely regenerated back. Sora's eyes widened. He ran twenty feet backwards and bumped into Axel, who had his hands full with Xemnas. "WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" Axel yelled. Sora looked up at him and smiled. Axel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Xemnas.

"I must say, I am indeed impressed Axel. You have managed to turn my Organization againt's me, you went againt's my orders. And EVEN when I killed you...you came back." Xemnas said.

"Hehehe...well you know me, I'm a very persistent guy." Axel replied.

Xemnas rushed towards Axel and attemted to slice at his throat. Axel got away, but barely. Axel countered by kicking Xemnas in the ribs. While xemnas was hunched over in pain, Axel elbowed him in the back of the head. "What's wrong old man, lost your fighting spirit?" Axel teased. "If you give up now, no one has to get hurt." Xemnas began to laugh. That laugh got louder and louder.

"What the hell is so damn funny Xemmy?" Axel questioned

"You have truely underestimated me." Xemnas replied.

Axel looked into Xemnas's eyes and noticed something shocking. His eyes started to glow dark purple. Axel back up from Xemnas. Xemnas didn't use his legs to even get up. He simply levitated. Dark purple aura began to surround Xemnas. Axel thought he even heard a growl. Not only was Xemnas glowing, but the Darkness as well. "Um...Axel. Iv'e never seen Xemnas do this before." Sora said, nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know WHAT'S going now." Axel replied.

"Oh my dear boys, you know no better," Xemnas scolded. "Once you have seen the darkness, once you have taken the power it has to offer...you can truely understand. DARKNESS,BIND YOURSELF WITH MY ETERNAL SOUL!" Suddenly, the island began to shake violently again. There was a thunderous roar coming from the monster Sora was fighting. Sora and Axel looked at the monster. It was fading. Not into the darkness, but into Xemnas's pure evil heart. The Darkness was fusing itself with Xemnas. As this was happening, the sky began to turn dark purple. The ocean that surrounded the beach began to turn purple as well. Xemnas's body was being engulfed in a tidal wave of pure evil aura.

"Sora...he...he's turning himself into a hybrid heartless." Axel said, completely shaking.

"NOOO!...not a hybrid heartless. I am...I am... I am an OMEGA HYBRID HEARTLESS!" Xemnas bellowed.

The transformation was complete. Xemnas got what he wanted...power of the darkness. Axel and Sora couldn't believe what just happened. They were shocked to see what they were looking at. Xemnas didn't look like Xemnas anymore. He looked just like a heartless surrounded dark purple aura. "Okay boys...let the slaughter commence." Xemnas said. He dashed towards Axel at lightning speed. Axel never even saw him move. Xemnas landed a total of thirty-two punches to Axel's chest in under six seconds. He finished the assualt with a powerful kick to Axel's stomach. Axel was sent flying into a grassy mountain. he was knocked unconscious.

"AXEL!" Sora yelled.

He raced over to try and cure Axel. But Xemnas wasn't going to let him do that. With all his power. he beat Sora to Axel. " LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sora shouted. Xemnas picked Axel up by his neck. He laughed and slammed Axel face first onto the ground. Sora looked in horror. his best friend was getting killed. Xemnas lifted Axel up from the ground and looked at his face. Axel's face was covered in blood. Xemnas smiled and once again, slammed Axel face first into the ground. Sora was breathing heavily by now. One more slam like that and Axel was a done for.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back with the others<strong>

"SEE I TOLD YOU THIS PLACE WOULD BE HEAVILY GUARDED!" Vexen yelled, slashing away the last of the heartless.

"phew, atleast that's all of them." Demyx replied.

Marluxia and Saix were busy slashing at the core to even notice the sky changing outside. Larxene,Vexen and Damyx ran towards the window to see the sky blazing with dark blue aura. Demyx screamed and pointed outside of the window. He was jumping up and down really fast. Larxene ran over to Demyx and slapped him again. "Demyx snap out of it. What is your damn problem?" Larxene as, shaking the hell out of Demyx. he pointed outside the window again.

"Look down there...we...we failed." Demyx said.

Larxene looked outside of the window. She looked down and saw what Demyx was talking about. "No...we...we are to late," Larxene mumbled. Vexen and Luxord ran towards the window and looked down as well. The entire castle was hovering over Destiny Island. "Dammit, we have to destroy this core before Xemnas takes over."

**Back on the island**

Xemnas looked up to see that his precious package had just arrived. The tower was hovering over the beach like an eclipesed moon. Xemnas Laughed his heart out. "See that Sora. The end is about to come," Xemnas warned. Sora clinched his fist and smiled at Xemnas. "Hmph, even in the midst of defeat, you still manage to crack a smile." Sora looked deep into Xemnas's purple eyes.

"I won't let you take over my home...my world." Sora said.

"You are making me ANGRY CHILD!" Xemnas roared

Xemnas summoned his light saber. Sora noticed that Xemnas lightsaber was no longer red. It was light blue. He watched Xemnas raise the blue saber up to Axel's neck. Sora's eyes widened with absolute horror. He knew he wasn't fast enough to stop Xemnas. A tear began to fall from Sora's eye. Xemnas saw this and Laughed histerically at him. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's right. Let's see how you like it when I kill your best friend...AGAIN!" Xemnas roared. He dangled Axel right in front of him and aimed his saber towards Axel's heart. "good bye Axel...when I kill you this time...DON't come back." Xemnas readied his saber. he was about to kill Axel...again.

**To be continued...**

**OH MY...what could happen next. Is Axel going to die? Or will he be saved somehow? Find out during the next chapter.**


	18. Game over hero pt2

**Mission start:**

Xemnas was about to thrust his sword into Axel's heart. Axel wasn't moving at all. It was as if he had died on the spot. Xemnas thrusted his sword towards Axel's heart. Suddenly, Xemnas felt his arm being stopped in motion.

"What...IMPOSSIBLE!" Xemas yelled.

"Be...believe it Xemnas." Axel whispered.

Axel caught the attack before it could even harm him. He was smiling at Xemnas. But his smile was unnoticable. he began to burn Xemnas's arm. Xemnas yelled in pain and dropped Axel. Axel stood up and summoned his chakrams back. "My show now Xemnas." He said ever so smugly. He ran up to Xemnas and slashed him in the stomach. The hit actually connected. Xemnas fell to the ground and looked at his wound. He began to laugh.

"oh gosh, what is so funny this time Xemnas?" Axel asked, this time annoyed.

"The DARKNESS, IT GRANTS ME POWER!" Xemnas roared.

he levitated in the air again. The gash he had when Axel sliced him was now healing. Sora and Axel stood side by side, thinking about what to do next. Suddenly, The castle that was above the island began to shake. Xemnas looked up in dismay. "What...WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in the castle.<strong>

"That's it, we are doing it. KEEP ATTACKING THE CORE WITH ALL YOUR POWER!" Saix ordered.

Everyone was attacking the core all at once. With all of there elemental powers combined, the core would be easy to shatter. The entire room lit up a bright blue and gold color. The core was breaking apart. "Oh no, I think we may have did it this time boys and girl." Luxord joked. with a loud thuderous boom, the core exploded bits of green pieces. Everyone in the room shielded there faces from the explosion. There was a brief moment of silence. The room was filled with grey smoke.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Demyx asked openly

"I'm over here Demyx." Larxene replied

Demyx looked over to his side and saw Larxene standing right next to him. "Oh hey Larxene." Demyx greeted. Finally, the smoke began to disappear. Larxene saw that everyone was alright.

"okay, we did it so...now what?" Marluxia asked curiously.

"I don't kn-" Saix was cut off when the entire castle started to shake violently. "Dammit WE GOT TO LEAVE, THE CASTLE IS STARTING TO FALL APART." Saix shouted. The castle's alarm went off followed by a voice from the intercoms counting down from sixty seconds. Everyone immediately headed towards the exit.

"We need to get to the second floor, there are escape bods there." marluxia stated. The hallways were in complete shambles. The pillars were falling towards the ground, explosions broke walls and ceilings apart, windows started to crack and break. Everyone made there way through the hazardous hallways. they were dodging everything the crumbling castle could throw at them. Demyx looked at his watch. His eyes widened with horror.

"Um guys...WE HAVE 30 SECONDS LEFT!" Demyx screamed in Larxene's ear.

She turned towards him and slapt him again. "stop yelling in MY DAMN EAR!" Larxene yelled in Demyx's face. Demyx nodded and again, everyone began to run towards the escape pods. Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from the back of the group. It was Saix, a pillar had fallen on top of him. Demyx turned around and went to lift the pillar. Larxene, vexen,Marluxia and Luxord were already in the escape pods. luxord looked at them and yelled out.

"COME ON THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW IN 10 SECONDS!" He shouted.

"HERE WE COME!" Demyx shouted back.

He picked up Saix and the two walked towards the escape pod. Once they were in, Demyx sat Saix right next to him. Luxord was at the escape pods control panel. " Okay guys, strape yourselves in." Luxord instructed. Everyone did as they were told. Saix was moaning and grunting. He was messed up pretty bad. demyx looked at him and placed a hand on his back. this caused Saix to moan even louder.

"Don't worry Saix, you'll be ok." Demyx said.

saix gave him the look and punched him in the arm. "Attention, Castle Oblivion will self-destruct in t minus ten seconds. Please evacuate the castle via escape pod immediately." the voice intercom instructed. everyone was strapped in and ready for launch.

"10...9...8...7..."

"All right everyone, here we go." Larxene said as the escape pod pulled out of the base.

"6...5...4...3...2...1...game over."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the island.<strong>

Sora, Axel and Xemnas were watching the scene befold before them. The castle was crumbling. Part's of it were falling into the ocean and some were falling onto the beach. "My...my castle...MY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE!" Xemnas yelled, watching the destruction of his castle. Axel ans Sora looked at the castle as well. Axel was EXTREMLY worried. His friends and futur wife were in that castle. Sora walked towards Axel and put an arm on his arm. Axel looked down at Sora with a concerned look.

"Do you think there all okay?" Axel asked.

But before Sora could respond. The entire castle exploded. The island was shaking as violent as ever. The explosion caused massive waves to stir up in the ocean. Xemnas, Sora and Axel shielded there faces, huge parts from the castle began to fall everywhere. It was a shower of debris. One particular part of debris landed right in front of Sora and Axel. Axel looked at it and immediately recognized it. he knew it was an escape pod. He ran up to it to see who was onboard. Axel pried the door opened. The organization members were inside, safe and sound. Everyone crawled out of the pod and surronded Sora and Axel.

"Oh my god...THANK GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" Sora yelled.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Demyx replied, running over to hug Sora.

"that ride down here was terrible." Vexen complained

Larxene was that last to come out. She saw Axel and ran up to him. "Oh my god Axel," She said while hugging him. Axel threw up blood. He held his stomach in pain. "Axel...Axel honey whats wrong?" Larxene was concerned. Axel looked at her and smiled.

"No...nothing hehehehe. I have never felt more better." Axel joked.

Larxene turned to look at Xemnas. She couldn't believe her eyes, his transformation was complete. Vexen and marluxia watched as well. "Well now...it finally happened. Xemnas is finally a hybrid." Marluxia said. Xemnas turned towards the crowed of traitors.

"My work...all that I had planned. It's ruined, it's actually ruined. I'll I wanted was power...for a new world. For a new...generation." Xemnas said, moping.

he turned to look at Axel. His eyes grew angry. "This all started with you Axel. All of this is because of YOU!" Xemnas's body began to grow. This was the power of the Hybrid Heartless. Everyone watched as Xemnas grew at least fifty feet tall. The skies began to unleash thunder apon the sea. the waves crashing violently againts the shore, it was all chaos. Xemnas looked down at his enemies and began to laugh...yet again. "I won't let my work be put to rest Axel. I won't sit by why these...humans continue to deface this world." Xemnas growled, letting all his anger and power flow out of him. Larxene and Sora stood beside Axel, along with Marluxia, Luxord, Demyx and Saix. They all summoned there weapons and got ready for the final fight.

"Well guys, this is it...this is the final fight. We beat Xemnas, the world will know piece. So...let's END this." Axel said, charging towards the giant hybrid heartless.

**This is it. the final battle. The story is ending soon my friends. Oh and P.S. In the final chapter, I will reveal a secret that I KNOW you guys are going to love.**


	19. The perfect end for a perfect story

**This is it. The last and long chapter. And in the end...a secret shall be revealed.**

Axel charged towards a giant Xemnas. The battle was going to be fierce. Suddenly, Xemnas stopped in his tracks. Axel did as well and shot him a confused look. Xemnas looked at Axel's crew. who were actually watching the to go head to head.

"Wait a minute Axel. I don't want your little cheerleading squad to be lonely. I'll summon up some friends. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xemnas said.

"Oh...crap." Axel sighed

With loads of strength, Xemnas punched the ground with a thunderous boom. The ground turned pitch black and black aura started shooting up from the ground like a water geyser. "Let's see how strong your team of REJECTS really are." Xemnas insulted. Suddenly, hundreds of heartless started shooting up from out of the ground. They all out numbered Axel's gang. It was 100 heartless facing off againts Sora, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, Saix, Marluxia AND Vexen. These were not just those small and completely weak heartless that ALWAYS popped up from out of nowhere. Every single heartless that Sora has ever fought in the past was now staring him in the eyes. Even the heartless from gummi worlds were there.

"Oh great, not these guys again." Sora complained

"Ugh...I know, these guys were a pain in the ass the last time I had to deal with them. Now we got to deal with freakin HUNDREDS, HUNDREDS DAMMIT!" Larxene yelled.

Suddenly, she felt an extreme amount of energy flow through her. The energy was so great, it felt soo overwhelming. Just when she thought this feeling couldn't get any better, the...expected happened. Her body was engulfed in Light yellow aura. The aura began to grow brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Sora and everyone else behind him were shielding there eyes. Larxene stood there, completely baffled. She then knew what what happening. "I...I can't believe it. It's happening." She muttered. Her fantasy was coming true. She was getting her new power. Power wasn't all she was getting. The blinding light died away. Sora and everyone else were able to see Larxene and what they saw made them drool pools. Larxene's physique had changed. Her bust was slightly bigger, her hips grew as well and that showed off her curves. not only that, her hair had grown to an impressively long length. Everyone (including Axel) was staring daggers into her. larxene turned away from her crowed of love struck onlookers. She turned and smiled wickedly at the crowed of heartless. "well boys, let's get this over with so I can spend some time with my darling Axel." She said as she tried to summon her knives. however, when she did summon her weapons they were not knives. They were golden swords shaped like lightning bolts." Larxene looked at her knew weapons. they actually felt lighter than the knives. She decided to unleash it's full power upon the heartless. She crossed her swords in the form of an X.

"BOLT WAVE!" Larxene yelled.

She swiftly uncrossed the sword and a C shaped wave of lightning shot out from in front of her. This was the power she craved, this was the power she desired and now the heartless would feel the sting of her power. the wave of lightning sliced through at 25 of the heartless. She smiled in amazement, the power held was...fun. she made her way towards another crowed of heartless and started slicing and dicing at anything that moved. Sora wanted in on the action and so did rest of them. Together, everyone started fighting the heartless. It was an all out war on the island. Suddenly, There was a very loud whistle coming from the top of the island. Everyone looked to see what it was. "Sooo, I go on one little vacation and come back just to see my home being overrun by heartless and a mega HUGE heartless?" Asked a voice coming from the top of the island. Sora recognized the voice and smiled. It was Riku. But wait...he wan't alone.

"Hey Sora, I see you've been working hard." Said another voice.

Out of knowhere two figures stood behind Sora. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was non-other than his traverse town buddies Cloud and Leon. "WOAH! you...you guys made it here too? But...But how did you...?" Riku smiled at Sora.

"Kairi sorta gave me the info." Riku replied.

"Yeah, that's when Riku wanted us to tag along for the greatest party ever." Cloud joked, earning a laugh from Leon.

Larxene looked over at the the group and yelled out. "UM HELLO! ARMY OF HEARTLESS HERE!" She yelled, still killing many heartless. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Sora...what do ya' say we do this one more time. Care to save the world my friend?" Riku jokingly asked.

"Let's do it partner.' Sora replied.

Leon and cloud didn't even hesitate to start attacking. NOW the island was a complete warzone. Xemnas and Axel were literally standing right next to each other, watching the battle unfold before their very eyes...it was a beautiful scene to them. "I got to admit, this is a great scene." Axel commented to himself.

"Ah, I agree...but now it's time to resume the slaughter." Xemnas hissed.

Axel was still on the ground. Xemnas was trying hard to stomp on him, but it was no use. Axel was fast on his feet and every time Xemnas stomped his massive foot, the island would shake violently. But suddenly, an idea hit Axel. He remembered that he was the first of the 3 people to get new powers. He summoned up all the energy he had, his body began to warm up. he felt a brief pain pain in his back. He fell to his knees, his back began to burn up intensly. Xemnas saw this as an opportunity to strike. He lifted up his giant claw and prepared to smash Axel right were he stood. With a loud crash, He swated the ground, hoping to hit and smash Axel. When he lifted his hand back up Axel wasn't there. A look of confusion crossed his face. he looked around to see where Axel was, but it was as if he had dissapeared. Suddenly, Xemnas was knocked face first into the ocean. he was hit by a giant fireball that came out of nowhere. "hey Xemnas, this is no time for a swim. Your your purple ass up before I have to kick it up." Axel threatend. Xemnas stood back and saw Axel flying in the air. He had wings, wings made completely out of fire. Xemnas got up and brushed himself off. Obviously, he was not impressed. Axel stopped in mid-air and threw him a smug look. He crossed his arms and bean to laugh at the fact that...he landed big bad Xemnas in hot water. Xemnas grew extremely angry, he roared like a powerful Tyrannosaurus Rex. Axel flew about 5 feet closer to Xemnas's face. he looked him deep in his yellow eye.

"Look Xemnas, I don't want anyone of my friends getting hurt. So what do you say we take this somewhere nice and safe. Ya know, let's make this private." Axel suggested.

"Your right. If this island were to be destroyed...everything would be ruined. come Axel, the Real of Darkness await." Xemnas replied

He opened up a portal as big as him. He stepped through then beckoned at Axel. Larxene, Sora and Demyx were fighting and watching this happen at the same time. "Axel...What is he doing?" Demyx asked. Sora and Larxene's eyes widened. They knew once you were in the realm for a second time...there was no escape. Larxenes anger grew to an unstable amount. She had had enough. She fused all her power into one attack. This attack acted as a mini-nuke, sorta. Her body began to glow bright yellow again. She looked at Sora.

"Sora, put a shield around everyone...NOW!" She commanded.

"SHIELD!" Sora yelled.

There was a huge yellow flash, followed a brief eartquake. Everyone covered their faces, the light was to much for human eyes. the light died away shortly, and Larxene was just standing there with her hand on her forehead. "Ouch...I'm never...ever doing that again." She said. Everyone ran over to her and smiled. The heartless...they were all gone. The sky and the beach was normal again. it was as if Xemnas never came to the island.

"Great work Larxene." Sora congradulated.

"Yeah, you really pulled through there." Demyx broke in.

Larxene began to smile. but then she had remembered something. Her happy mind began to turn into distress and worry. "Oh my god...what happened to Axel. I...I saw him go into the portal," larxene said. A simple tear slid down her cheek. Sora reached up and wiped it away. "No...no no no. Axel stuck in the realm with that...that MONSTER!" Multible tears started sliding down Larxene's cheek. She clinched her fists in anger. Saix walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Larxene...he is going to be okay. He is in the realm, fighting for the world...fighting for US!" Saix encouraged.

"Axel...come back home safely okay? For me." larxene mumbled.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. She knew that her lover would return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Realm of darkness.<strong>

Axel and Xemnas had already begun fighting. Xemnas had shruken down to Axel's size as soon as he stepped through the doors of darkness. the battle was fierce. Both opponents appeared battered and bruised. Suddenly, Xemnas's body began to pulsate. The darkness from his body started to disappear.

"What...WHAT IS HAPPENING!" He roared.

"Hehehe..oh you didn't know?" Axel teased.

"know...WHAT...you incompetent worm?" Xemnas hissed back.

Axel flapped his blazing and soard towards Xemnas. He quickly lifted him up and performed his aerial chakram attack on Xemnas. "A human that becomes a hybrid heartless...there power doesn't last long." Axel stated. Xemnas howled in pain but Axel wasn't done with him yet. While they were still in the air, Axel performed yet another chakram spin attack. the more Xemnas got hit, the more the darkness disappeared from him. he dropped Xemnas back on the ground. He was breathing heavily.

"You...you actually think I have lost. I still...have power for one last attack." Xemnas said weakly.

With a little bit of strength left in him. He levitated in the air and and spread his arms out across from him. He loudly began to chan. "Darkness that inhabit my eternal soul, grant me one last chance to destroy my other. Grant me...one last POWER SURGE! He yelled. Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant dark hole appaered above them. Axel opened a portal back to Destiny Island. He knew xemnas had now gone completely insane. luckly for Axel he could fly now. He got ready to take off, but he felt the dark hole grasp upon him. Xemnas was also wide in the opened, smiling sadisticly at Axel. "If I go...then you go to Axel. HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel was right. Xemnas has lost it. It was already to late for Xemnas. The dark hole had sucked him in. Axel was next, the suction force was too great. But then he remembered something. The piece of paper Marluxia had given him was still in his pocket. He took it out and read the spell aloud.

"GAURDIANS OF LIGHT, SHOW HEAVENS MIGHT. REGARDLESS OF POWER, SEAL THE DARKNESS IN FRIGHT!" Axel chanted.

the suction power from the dark hole had stopped and disappeared. Axel sighed and relief and turned towards the portal. "Time to go home." He said to himself as he flew towards the open portal. His mission was accomplished. The evil that threatened to swallow the world had been neutralized.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the beach.<strong>

It was night time. 9:35 pm to say the least and everyone was sitting on the beach, waiting for Axel to return. Hours they had been waiting for him to come back, but there was no sign of him. Everyone began to loose hope. But Larxene and Sora didn't. They knew how Axel was and they were not going to give up on them. Suddenly, demyx jumped up and pointed towards something in the sky.

"Um...guys what the hell is that?" Demyx said.

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a redish star heading towards them. Everyone panicked and headed for cover. The incoming projectle crashed on the beach and made a huge sand wave. Everyone rushed over to see what it was. Out of the large crater, Axel had appeared. everyone was so overcome with joy. Demyx and Sora were the first ones to tackle Axel. "OH MY GOD AXEL, YOU MADE IT BACK BRO!" Demyx yelled in Axel's face. Sora pulled him off.

"AXEL...YOU DID IT! THE DARKNESS IS GONE!" Sora also yelled in Axel face.

Marluxia, vexen and luxord walked up to Axel and stared him down. they then smiled at him and began to clap for him. So did Cloud, Leon, Riku and Sora. Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe...thanks guys. it was nothing." Axel said, still ever so smugly. The next thing he knew, Larxene was right in front of his face. Axel looked into her sparkling blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Axel leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She still had the appearence of a super model. "Wow Larx...look at you. you look so...amazing." Larxene giggled and kissed Axel agian. Everyone started laughing up the storm of their lives. Axel broke the kiss and held Larxene's hand. he turned towards the crowed of hyenas and silenced them.

"Everyone listen up. I have an announcement to make." Axel said.

Everyone immediatley shut up and looked at him. "Over the last few days I have noticed something. Today was an example that...anything bad can happen in life. We must cherish the things life has to offer. Which is why I am about to do this." Axel turned towards Larxene and gently grabbed her hand. He got down on one knee and looked into her beautiful eyes. He was going to do it. "My love...you complete me. And I want to be there for you." larxene held her breath for a quick minute. She began to sweat

"Um Axel...what are you saying?" Larxene asked in a sweet manner.

"Larxene...will you marry me?" Axel proposed.

Larxene and everyone else's jaws dropped open. Larxene was getting married...to Axel. She was so happy, she hugged Axel tightly. She began to cry as she was hugging him. "YES...OH YES AXEL OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" Larxene shouted with glee. Suddenly everyone on the beach started cheering. Axel got up and wrapped one arm around Larxene's waist. Sora and Demyx ran up to axel and high fived him.

"So Axel...when's the wedding?" Sora asked curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

It was the big day. It was Axel and Larxene's wedding day. Everyone was at the Twilight Town church. Saix, Sora and Demyx were in one room with Axel. Axel was really nervous, what if something went wrong.

"Wow guys I have to admit, I am nervous here." He confessed.

"Of course you are, this is your wedding day." Demyx replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sora went to go open it. "Who is it Sora?" Axel asked. Sora didn't say anything and he was smilieng. he opened the door and revealed the greatest surprise Axel could ask for. It was Roxas, here on his best friends wedding day. Axel's eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"Oh my god ROXAS! HAHA hey buddy what are you doing here?" Axel asked, surprised out of his mind.

"Me and namine got the invitations knuckle head." Roxas joked.

All the men engaged in conversation while the girls room was filled with laughter. "OMG LARXENE I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!." Namine squealed. larxene took her hand and laughed with her.

"I am happy for me too." She said casually

Along with namine also stood Larxene's bff Aerith. Larxene and Aerith hugged. Aerith felt a tear drop down her cheek. Larxene broke the hug and saw this. She wiped her tear away and smiled. "What's wrong honey?" Larxene asked sweetly. Aerith looked into her eyes and hugged her again.

"I am so proud of you Larxene." Aerith whined

Suddenly there was a loud bell ringing in the main room. it was time to start ceremony. Axel was the first to walk in. everybody Axel and Sora ever knew was there. He looked up and saw Roxas, Sora, Saix and Demyx standing next to marluxia, who was the priest. The next to walk in was Larxene. She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. When she reached the front and turned towards Axel, the two gazed lovingly at each other. Marluxia walked up to the podium and read a a piece of paper. "Friends and family, we gather her today to celebrate the coming together of two lovers, Axel and larxene. before we start does anyone object to this marriage?" marluxia said. there was complete silence in the room. "Good, now then. Axel...do you take larxene to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Axel said softly

"Larxene...do you take Axel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" marluxia asked Larxene.

"I do." Larxene responded

"very well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss...each other I guess." With that said, larxene and Axel kissed. Pink rose petals started falling from the ceiling. courtesy of Marluxia of course. After the wedding everyone headed back to Destiny Island to celebrate. Did i mention it was night time...and you know what that means.

"IT's TIME FOR FIRE WORKS EVERYONE!" Demyx yelled.

Everyone gathered onto the beach and watched the fireworks light up the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. Larxene was sitting on Axel's lap and Axel had his arms wrapped around her waist. larxene looked up at Axel. "Make a wish honey." She whispered in his ear. He smiled at her.

"I wish to have the best night of my life." Axel whispered back.

She turned around in his lap and caressed his chin. "Wish granted my king." She said. The two shared another passionate kiss. this was indeed...the best day of their lives

**The end.**

**Wow...and that's it. another great story down. And guess what...it's not the last. I wonder what would happen if I made a story depicting their lives 3 years from now. (hint Hint ;))**

**p.s thanks you guys for all your support. Now...onto the next story. ;) hint.**


End file.
